Shayla's Tale
by WillyDJ
Summary: In 'How to not Raise a Sith Lord' a young woman falls in love with the MC. Because that fic was a comedy, the hero a lot blasé and almost entirely in first person it may of been unclear why exactly that was. Also her story and perspective is interesting in itself.
1. Chapter 1

Shayla staggered down the ramp still woozy from the liner's hyperspace jump. All around her the other passengers moved, jostling and moving her along towards customs. Everywhere people were greeting one another. She looked about for someone trying to get her attention, well, officially.

As she did so she took in the world's clear blue skies, the vegetation and ornamentation decorating the starport walls and the air. Even with the metallic tang of ship thrusters dominating everything there was a sweet smell underlying everything. It reminded Shayla of Taferid flowers back home.

Shayla shuddered as the memory came unbidden. Of her cowering amongst the Tayferid bushes as slaver teams sought them out. She remembered the thorns cutting her, the water dripping down her back, of a small insect crawling along the tip of her lekku. She however had kept quite, still. Any noise, any movement and they would find her. So, despite the irritations, the pain she remained quiet, even when...

"Hey there!" came the voice bringing her back to the here and now. Shayla saw it was a young human woman. Like most humans she was large and bulky, built like a wrestler. She was dressed in a light green uniform. "You must be Shayla. I'm Naomi. From the Royal?"

Shayla tried to collect her wits. "Yes, you were sent to..." No, not to get her. "...to help me?"

Naomi beamed. "Yes, they sent me because we'll be working together. Well, when I say together, I mean at the same centre. It's brand new. Come on, let's get you through Customs and settled in." she said and took Shayla's hand, attempting to pull her through the crowds.

Shayla froze. She pulled her hand free, staring in shock at the outrageous alien.

"You okay?" said Naomi.

She's a human, Shayla reminded herself. They're hypersocial, aggressive and relentless. They don't fear anything in the Galaxy. Not as a whole. This human was not dragging her away to an unpleasant fate, quite the opposite.

Naboo was an idyllic world. Settled by confident, unafraid humans. Nothing had happened here, and nothing ever would. It could become her home she hoped.

She held out her hand. "I'm okay. Just surprised, that is all."

She let Naomi guide her through the crowds.

Shayla followed Naomi through the streets of her new home. Behind them trailed a droid dragging a floater with her possessions. Out here the fragrance was, stronger, more noticeable. The low buildings and trees combined to give the impression that the Naboo lived in a forest. A forest with predators.

"Everyone is looking at us. Well, you really." said Naomi noticing the attention.

"Yes." sighed Shayla. "You get used to it."

"Used to it? I would like to try it on. I read up on Twi'leks when I heard about you. It said you're attractive but I didn't expect this. Wow." said Naomi.

"I am considered beautiful, even among my species. Like I said, you get used to it." said Shayla.

Naomi turned round to regard her, "So, why become a medtech? You're not even 'sculpted. A natural. You could be a holostar, singer or..." said Naomi.

"Yes, I could be or. I did not want that. I want this. The house is this way?" said Shayla.

They continued on their way.

* * *

Later, while unpacking her personal items and arranging them in her house, Naomi brought up the subject again.

"I still don't understand. You could have anyone you want." said Naomi with that casual assertiveness humans had. It was why they were a major race.

"It's more the other way around." said Shayla.

"I don't understand. Sure, you're beautiful, gorgeous even. Why not own that? Use it. If I had your body." said Naomi.

"You would not be human. You would not be so brave." said Shayla.

"What's that got to do with it?" said Naomi.

"Everything. Humans are tough, courageous and brave. Other species are not so gifted. We are afraid, docile, submissive. Twi'leks are beautiful, Gamorean's are strong, Bith are smart and Humans are tough." said Shayla.

"I don't feel tough. I am not the one who emigrated off world. I don't think I could do that."

"You already live in would you?"

"I don't know. Naboo is boring. Wouldn't you want to go on an adventure?"

Not at all. Why would anyone want that?

"No. Besides, I would be the one needing rescuing. Adventures are not fun then."

"Oh, I don't know. Depends on who is rescuing you. Are they hot?"

"Who is?"

"Your rescuer silly. Are they hot? What do they look like?"

Shayla sighed. "Why would there be a rescuer? I would be just another slave, another victim. No one would even care. There are no heroes, no Knights with laser swords, no champions."

"That's a bit bleak. Say, how do you feel about alcohol? After we've unpacked, I know this bar." said Naomi with typical Human resilience.

They continued unpacking.

* * *

Shayla checked the scanner's results before turning back to her patient. "You have minor bone degeneration. I will prescribe these supplements, just take them at breakfast."

Her patient, an elderly Human woman looked at the results and nodded. "Thank you dear. Have you found them yet?"

"Found who?" said Shayla, what was she talking about?

"Why, a young man, or woman. That's why I came here." said her patient.

"I have only been here five days." said Shayla.

"I found my Haran in three dear. So, it should just be round the corner." said her patient beaming, "You just wait and see."

Later, having made it to the bar after shift Shayla tried to relax. No looming paramours had leapt out at her from the shadows despite assurances from various patients that it was highly likely. She sipped her drink and tried to tell herself that the Humans may have meant something different.

"You okay?" asked Naomi.

"Yes, no. It's silly. Does this world have a reputation for anything? A lot of my patients seemed to think I'm overdue meeting a romantic partner."

In response the three Humans round the table with her exploded with laughter.

"Oh that!" said Katarina.

"If it were true, would we all be sitting here?" said Naomi,

"Don't know. We're not exotic aliens, we probably have local immunity. You, you could be in trouble." said Karen.

"I am?" said Shayla, alarmed. What were the Humans immune too.

"Kay, shush. Shayla, don't worry. Yes, Naboo is a popular destination for romantic holidays and several romance novelists have lived here or set their stories here. So, there is that. About the only thing we're famous for really."

"Is that why you came here?" said Katarina.

"No, I just wanted to live somewhere quiet, somewhere safe." said Shayla.

"Well, we got that too." said Karen.

"Yeah, nothing ever happens here." agreed Naomi.

Somewhat relieved, Shayla went home. Naboo was a peaceful, dull, pleasant world where nothing ever happened. She went to sleep, happy in that knowledge.

In the morning she learned that the planet had been blockaded by the merchant ships of the Trade Federation.

* * *

"Shayla! Where are you?" demanded Karen's voice over the com.

Shayla had paused in packing to answer the com. "What do you mean?"

"We're all at the pools and you're not. We were going swimming. Where are you?"

Swimming. Shayla understood the concept in the abstract sense. Aquatics lived in the denser water medium and their movement through it was termed swimming. Like the natives apparently.

Humans, mad, boisterous and absolutely fearless Humans went swimming for fun. To play. Unable to not share with her and completely unwilling to acknowledge her protests they had convinced her to come with them. That had been before this morning though, before the Neimoidians.

Shayla was rapidly packing in preparation to running and hiding. She would not be captured. She would not be taken and sold. Which is what a Neimoidian would do to her.

"How can you think of swimming at a time like this!" she exclaimed as she continued packing.

"Like what? Shayla, what are you doing?"

Shayla found the last thing and put it in a pocket. She then ran for the door.

"I'm leaving while I can! Goodbye." she said and then cut the com, leaving it on a dresser before walking out the door.

They caught up with her near the city outskirts. Shayla had located some caves nearby where it would be possible to easily hide and escape notice.

"Shayla!" called out Naomi from the skimmer as they drew up alongside her. "What are you doing."

What does it look like, thought Shayla.

"I am running. I will hide. I won't let them take me." she said.

Naomi got out of the vehicle and stood before her. "No one's taking you anywhere. Well, we're going to take you home." she said.

Shayla shook her head. "No, the Trade Federation, Neimoidians, whenever they come to Ryloth..." she began.

"We're not on Ryloth. It won't happen that way. This, this is all a misunderstanding. The government will clear this up and they will go away." said Naomi.

"No, you're wrong. You don't understand." cried Shayla. She looked about, for somewhere to run, but Karen and Katarina had come out and blocked off any avenue of retreat. While she froze the women approached and gathered her in a hug.

"Don't be afraid, we're your friends. We won't let anything happen t you." said Naomi.

Intellectually Shayla knew there was little her friends could do against armed troopers, grav tanks or ships. However, right there surrounded by them, she felt safe. They were not afraid and she felt her panic subside.

"How about we take you home, watch some holos and forget about running away." said Naomi.

Shayla nodded and let the women take her home. They spent the rest of the day talking and relaxing. Shayla found herself convinced by their optimism. It would all be okay. Her new home was different. Nothing bad could happen here.

* * *

The man cried out as she closed the wound. Six other humans were holding her patient still, but even so he struggled. Shayla had studied primitive medicine, but had never imagined she would be called on to use that knowledge. It was abstract, mostly theory. A way to make you grateful for modern medicine.

Here, in the interment camps set up by the invaders, it was all they had. In the end, her friends had been proved wrong. Shayla had been caught up with he rest of the populace and herded into the camps.

People still got hurt, fell sick and needed treating. Shayla, along with other medtechs were doing what they could. She finished sewing the cut together and applied heated water to clean the wound. The man cried out again.

"I am sorry. Your wound is closed and should remain so until we can use a dermal sealer." she said.

"Ahh, don't be. Thank you. You be careful miss. Word gets out that a green goddess could be treating them and there will be a lot more so called injuries." said the man.

He was in pain, a prisoner and currently unable to move and yet he still thought it a suitable time for jokes and levity. Humans!

"How can you make light of a time like this?" she asked incredulously. She had seen others doing it too, but felt that maybe with a captive audience she would get an actual answer.

"Best time miss. Laughing at peril makes it less bad somehow, you then fell like you can go on." he said.

Shayla shook her head. "No, I cannot do that. I am not brave like you."

The man grimaced in pain. "Miss, hate to correct my doctor, but you're wrong. You've gone on when others would just curl up into a ball. Most people here would just panic. You've kept your head and helped us all."

"No, I'm just doing what I can. If I was brave I would of fought back."

"Do you know how to fight?" said the man.

Shayla shook her head.

"Didn't think so, so you acted smart. You're braver than most miss. Now get, I've got moaning in agony to do."

Shayla obeyed the strange jest and tried to find somewhere quiet.. She wasn't brave, she wasn't clever. She should of trusted her instincts and ran. She shouldn't of listened to her friends, none of whom were around.

"Here sir. There she is." came the mechanical voice breaking her out of her funk.

Shayla looked up. It was a Neimoidian, surrounded by four battledroids.

"You there. Twi'lek. Stand up." commanded the Neimoidian

Shayla remained still and drew her knees up. No.

"Did you not hear me? Stand, up." ordered the Neimoidian.

Shayla shook her head.

"Hmm, such defiance. You, and you. Get her up."

"Roger, Roger" came the mechanical voices. Two droids walked over and lifted her up.

"Now, turn her round." The droids moved to obey. Suspended between them, Shayla was forced to be displayed.

"Oh, excellent. You are a pretty one. Excellent value. Good news Twi'lek, you'll soon be leaving here, won't that be nice? Soon as we find a buyer that is." said the Neimoidian ending in laughter as he departed. As he did so the droids dropped her and she crumpled in a heap.

It had finally happened. She was going to be sold and made property, a slave. She should of run, she should of never listened, she should of...

Curled into a ball Shayla cried as she lost herself to despair.

* * *

"Hey miss." came the voice, a young human's. Shayla became aware of someone shaking her. "Hey, we can go now."

"No! I won't go. I would rather die!" she wailed. Dimly she was aware of noise, cheering?

"But we can go home. We won." said the voice.

Go home? She had no home. Not anymore. She would live where her owner did.

"Thanks Alex. I'll handle this." came another voice. Was that Naomi?

Shayla peeked out of her huddle. All about her people were moving, talking excitedly and cheering. In front of her was Naomi. Aside from the blaster at her hip she looked normal. Naomi knelt down and extended a hand.

"Hey there. It's time to go home." said Naomi.

Shayla looked up. "How, why. What's going on?"

Naomi smiled. "We won. The Nemoidians are gone, or under arrest. You can go home. Let me help you up."

Like most Human 'requests' it was more a statement, a declaration of how things were going to be, Naomi guided her up so she was standing.

"Okay, let's get you home." she said.

* * *

Shayla spent the next few days much like everyone else, trying to sort her life out and reorganise everything. Fortunately the medcentre was largely automated and after a quick diagnosis of the equipment they were open again. She found the work calming as she efficiently tended to injuries with modern equipment and medicine. That is until the stranger.

A Jedi. Tall with brown, greying hair and that slight asymmetry that revealed he had not taken advantage of even rudimentary biosculpting. Which was not surprising, the Jedi were ascetics, claiming to serve a higher purpose. They felt no need to be beautiful. Still, after the perfect features of Naboo and Reshika he was certainly exotic. Not from round here.

"Hello, Master Jedi. What can I do for you." she said.

The Jedi paused. It was then that she noticed his eyes. Deep brown, they seemed like deep pools that called to her. Eyes that said 'Do you want to know more?' They were also alive, darting this way and that, as if the Jedi were unsure he had walked into the correct building.

The Jedi held up his right hand.

"Your hand? Are you okay?" she asked.

The Jedi closed his eyes and mumbled something. Was this some of their strange mysticism?

"I think I have an infection. I need it isolated and tested. It may be Force related so, can you do a midichlorian count too?"

Midichlorians were microscopic symbiotes that performed several tasks in the cells of complex organisms. She remembered that many Jedi believed they were strong indicators of ability to use the Force. This Jedi must belong to that group. A Force infection, she had never heard of that though. Wasn't it an energy field or something? Still, perhaps she should humour him. She took his hand and guided it into the medscanner.

"Do you need anything else Master Jedi?" she asked.

The Jedi paused again, his eyes darting about, alighting on one device after another before returning to her.

"I, I will be fine. Jump lag, that's all." he said.

Shayla felt a pang of sympathy. Jedi suffered mortal frailties like everyone else it seemed. She placed a hand on the Jedi's arm that was being scanned. "Oh I know. It's horrible. I'm hopeless for days after space travel. Call me Shayla" she said.

"Dee-Jay. Pleased to meet you." the Jedi said. As their eyes met Shayla could swear she heard "Damnit, Kreia was right." but his lips were not moving. Was that telepathy?

The machine then beeped, indicating the scan was over. Shayla looked at the red warning markers almost everywhere. This was going to be tricky.

"It will take a few days for analysis. Come back then." she said.

"I shall. Thank you again." muttering under his breath the Jedi departed.

* * *

"A Jedi? A Jedi was here?" said Naomi as they organised the patient list the next morning.

Shayla looked up from the pad. "Yes, what of it? It was when everyone was at the parade. He claimed to have a strange infection."

"He? Does this mystery Jedi have a species?" said Naomi.

"He's a Human, I think." said Shayla.

"The one who defeated the Dark Warrior? Wow! So, what happened?" said Naomi, no longer paying any attention to her schedule.

"He came in claiming to want an infection looked at. I also don't think he's that one. He looked older." said Shayla.

"Oh well, still, that just means he's more experienced." said Naomi.

"Well that just stands to reason if he's older. Oh, I see. That's ridiculous. Jedi are celibate."

"They're not that celibate. They say there are special mystic rituals you need a partner for."

"Really? Who says that? Do they have any proof? Look, he was a Jedi, he was a bit odd and in a few days he will be gone with the others. End of story." said Shayla tersely.

"I liked my version better."

"You would. Look, can we get back to work?" said Shayla.

Later in the day, when there was a lull Shayla examined the Jedi's scan. Everything was weird. His skin ecology was, alien. If he was as well travelled as the Jedi were rumoured to be he should have a fairy standard mix of organisms living on his skin. He didn't. There were a few, but it was indicative of someone just off their birthworld. A remote one at that. His immune cells were also swarming something, but when she examined the supposed infection, that turned out to be regular Naboo Human skin cells. Male too. Very strange. Why was the Jedi attacking something he probably got from shaking a local's hand? Out of curiosity she checked the new cells for their M count. Very high. It was weird. Just to make sure they were foreign cells she checked the Jedi's tissue.

"That is not possible." she said.

The Jedi matched no known Human variety. A detailed gene scan confirmed it. Whatever he was. Shayla determined she would get some answers from the strange being.

* * *

Shayla folded her arms as she regarded the being, whoever, whatever he was.

"Master Dee-Jay. If that is your real name." she said.

The Jedi grinned "That is the name I was given by the Temple. Not the best, but it could be worse. Ever hear of Plo Koon?"

Now that was a silly name. She forced back a smile. "No. Prove yourself. How would I know you are a Jedi." she said.

In response a small probe rose from her desk and spun gently in the air. Shayla looked about, a hand tractor could do that, but they were very short range. She couldn't see one.

"There, that sufficient? Why are you suspicious?" he said.

Shayla sighed and flipped open the pad with the strange results and thrust it towards the Jedi. The Jedi blinked and looked a little confused by the mass of medical data. "This is your so called infection. Human male. M count off the scale. Who is it? I'm guessing they're not a Jedi?" she said. As the Jedi paused, she continued. "Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, it's a deadly secret. And the killer is telepathic." the Jedi said.

Okay, that made some sense. She couldn't inadvertently give away information she did not know. She nodded. However, he wasn't getting off entirely. "Well, then there's the other thing." She tapped the pad to display the other worrisome information, his scan.

The Jedi was obviously not a medical expert as he looked puzzled by the data.

"What's this?" he said.

"You." Shayla scowled. Was he being deliberately obtuse? Maybe something simpler was in order. She brought up his chromosome display. Ha, explain this, she thought.

For his part the Jedi seemed to recognise the representations of tightly wound DNA. He appeared to count them before smiling at her again.

"So, all present and correct?" he said as if the facts were not staring him in the face.

Shayla slammed the pad down with an audible thud and turned on the infuriating, whatever he was. "No. Your genes are all over the place. Wrong order, wrong chromosomes and that's another thing. Humans, real humans have forty four. So, Master Dee-Jay. What the hell are you?" she said folding her arms in triumph. She ignored the part of her protesting that confronting what was a psychic secret agent was a Bad Thing. She wanted answers!

The Jedi paused and appeared to think on the evidence. "I don't know! What do you mean I am not human?" he said.

He does not know. He seems surprised by this. Shayla looked at the Jedi's worried face. How could you not know what you were? She had heard that the Jedi took children at a very young age. Maybe he has never known. For all that she dreaded and sometimes cursed her lot, she at least knew who she was. The Jedi did not. She felt a pang of sympathy. Lost and alone, never knowing if there were any others like you.

"I, I am not sure. You look human." She said and raised a palm to check his forehead, "Temperature seems normal. Hold out your arm." she continued as she readied a needle for a blood sample. At least the Jedi was used to obeying orders. She took a quick sample and placed it in the scanner. After a minute the machine beeped and she examined the results. "Blood, is normal too. Well within limits to account for any outbreeding in your family tree. You're a damn good copy of a human, whatever you are." she said and looked at the Jedi. What was he?

In response she got another grin "Maybe I'm a magic construct of the Force." he said.

He certainly acted like a Human Male, an infuriating one at that!

"The typical Jedi response to anything they don't understand? Just invoke the Force and stop thinking?" she said.

"I am sorry Shayla. I know it's not much of an answer, my first memories are of the Jedi Temple." he said.

Shayla paused. The Jedi has no family, no roots, no real clue as to who he is and where he is from. His being cryptic about, whatever this is, is to protect me. Because he cares. "Why? How could knowing where you are from be a bad thing?" she heard herself say.

The Jedi's eyes darted about. "It isn't really. But it's another potential distraction to people who can casually warp everything to their desires. The Jedi Order acts as a limiter on those who, unrestrained, can cause almost limitless damage."

Was he hunting another Jedi. An evil, unrestrained one? He doesn't want anyone else involved because this really is dangerous. Shayla didn't feel scared by the revelation though. It was, strange. All her life, she had been dominated, shaped by her fears. Now, learning she was in some small part entangled in Jedi plots and dangers she should be terrified. What was going on? She settled on nodding "You believe this mystery person is a danger?" she said.

The Jedi nodded in return, then eyes sparkling he rummaged in a pouch and brought out a small vial with some blood inside. "That reminds me. Can we test this person too? "Don't worry, I think this person is okay."

Shayla looked at the Jedi. Impossible man! She sighed and waved towards the medscanner.

"Okay. Pay attention. Sample goes in here. You set up the scan like this and now we wait." she said as she did so. After a while the machine beeped and transmitted the details to her pad. Human, Female. Large M count. The Jedi looked at it and stuck his finger on the unusual result.

"Is that saying what I think it does?" he said.

"Are you going to tell me who this is?" Shayla said. Was this another danger, another threat. Why wasn't she worried?

The Jedi smiles and she felt herself smile back. "Well, you know the kid who flew a ship and saved everyone, This is his mother. Opinion on whether Force ability is an inheritable trait is divided, but it does answer a lot of questions." he said.

"Like what?" she found herself asking.

In response he replied with another smile. "Like whether I am doing the right thing. Still, couldn't just leave her on Arrakis. Oh well, thank you again Shayla." he said and began walking for the exit.

He wasn't getting away with such a cryptic reply, mystic warrior or no. She ran to intercept him. "Wait, Master Dee-Jay, what are you doing? Tell me." she demanded.

Another smile "Why, the only business there is. Saving the Galaxy." he replied and left.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I pop out to a house call and your Jedi shows up." said Naomi after they had closed up.

They were walking home along the broad avenues. Around them people were still cleaning up debris from the fighting.

"He's not my Jedi. I have only met him twice. Anyways he'll be bound back to Coruscant soon. I, I probably won't ever see him again." Shayla said with a touch of regret. Why was that?

"Oh? Missing him already?" teased Naomi.

"Am not. Besides, he's, he's too old, and a Jedi." said Shayla.

"That sounds like denial to me."

"It is not, you are being ridiculous!"

"And now we have anger. Just powering through the stages."

"Oh, be quiet."

Thankfully her friend did not bring up the subject again on the walk home. Once home Shayla turned to her friend. "Care to stay? I'm up to episode three of Journey to the Core. We can watch it together."

Naomi shook her head. "Nah, sorry. Got a date tonight. Charles. He's in Tourism. Should I ask if he has a friend?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Hey, just looking out for you. Sorry, gotta run." said Naomi before hurrying off.

Shayla sighed and let herself in. She prepared a meal and sat down to watch the ongoing exploits of Mon-Kai.

"Is that him?" said Naomi as she thrust a pad in front of Shayla. The pad displayed the Jedi as he oversaw several lift vans dump a pile of broken battledroids in a warehouse. In the background a larger vehicle carrying an old starfighter was waiting. A small boy moved quickly about, clearly excited. 'Anakin Skywalker to stay on Naboo; the title read. She read the article. Skywalker, the hero of the recent battle which had resulted in her freedom was remaining here instead of travelling to Coruscant as was usual. The Queen had lent the Jedi Order an old warehouse and the materials shown in the display to aid in his training. The Jedi was apparently young Skywalker's teacher. He said he was 'Saving the Galaxy', how did that work? She frowned at the image as if it would reveal some secret.

"Yes, that's him." she said.

"Hmm." said Naomi as she froze the picture and zoomed in on the Jedi for a closer look. "Not much to look at. I'm questioning your taste in men."

"I told you already. I'm not interested in him." said Shayla.

"So the fact that they're pretty much down the road is an unimportant detail." said Naomi whisking away the pad.

Shayla half made a grabbing motion but then paused. She was not interested. She had said so, hadn't she? "It doesn't matter where he is. Coruscant, Naboo, Nal Hutta." I do not care" she declared, folding her arms.

What's happening to me, she thought. I am not this aggressive normally. The Humans are rubbing off on me. Probably just protective camouflage, when in Coruscant and all that.

"So prove it. Come out with me and Charles. You can meet Jacques, you'll like him." said Naomi.

"Will you stop teasing me if I say yes?" Shayla asked.

Naomi held up her hand. "I promise." she said.

"Alright then. I'll go." she said.

"Such enthusiasm. Hopefully you change your tune after you meet him."

"Whatever. Who is my next patient?"

* * *

Three nights later Shayla was laughing and talking with Naomi, Charles and Jacques over dinner. Her date was handsome, articulate and educated. She found herself enjoying the attention.

"Are all women from Ryloth as beautiful as you? You must be forced to fight them off." Jacques asked looking at her.

Shayla froze. We don't fight them off. We run, we hide and still they find us she thought.

"Shayla is beautiful by any world's standards and she likes her new home very much." said Naomi, coming to her aid.

"Yes, Naboo is wonderful." Shayla agreed.

"Well, we are truly blessed to have you here with us. Sorry, I did not mean to upset you." said Jacques.

"Oh, it's okay. It's nothing really. What are the major tourism sites here?" she said and listened as the Humans detailed several places of interest.

The next day during a break Naomi asked her about the previous evening. "So Jacques, what do you think?" she opened with a typical Human brashness.

Shayla twitched a bit, no, she was safe here. "He's alright, handsome, clean. He's a bit dull though."

"Dull? What are you looking for? A swoop racer? Starfighter pilot?" said Naomi.

"You're right, I am being silly." Shayla confessed. Jacques was okay and good looking.

"So you'll go out with him again?" her friend pressed.

Shayla paused, her lekku flaring a bit. "Will you be there as well?"

Naomi paused for a while "Yes, I can be. We can make it a double date again. But you're going to have to go it alone at some point you realise. You're not afraid of him, are you."

From an aggressive male? Of course she was. She wondered how she could explain that, explain her fears. No. Naomi would find them silly. She should be more Human. Braver.

"No." she lied, holding her lekku still lest they betray her.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Shayla's life returned to normal. Naboo was a beautiful planet, she was growing to like her life here. Accompanied by Naomi and Charles, she also found herself warming towards Jaques. Emboldened and confident, she agreed to dinner alone with him.

Shayla checked herself in the holo display. The red dress highlighted her figure very well, she felt. Naomi had commented on it 'leaving little to the imagination', another strange Humanism. Shayla had smiled and told her that was the point. She didn't want Jaques imagining her when she could show off. She adjusted the lifter to fully display her cleavage and checked the tassels on her tips. There, perfect. She opened the door to leave.

"Hello there." purred Jaques as he picked her up. He bent down to kiss her and Shayla responded. He smelled nice and tasted good. After a while they separated.

"Shall we be going?" she asked.

"Sure, this way my dear." said Jaques gesturing towards the speeder.

Shayla paused. Previously, Naomi had arranged transport. No, she could Human with the best of them. She let Jacques assist her into the speeder. He got in and soon they were accelerating through the streets.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the buildings became a blur.

Jacques grinned at her, it was predatory, no, that means he likes me Shayla reminded herself.

"You'll see." he promised.

They eventually reached their destination. It was dark, Shayla couldn't see exactly where they were.

"Where are we Jaques? Where is the restaurant?" she asked.

"Right here my dear. Thought we'ld skip the boring entrée and go straight for the main course." said Jacques leaning over. His arms went round her and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried turning her head but his hand moved restraining her, forcing her towards him.

"What are you doing?" she breathed in terror.

"Taking you, I know your lot like it like this." he said moving to kiss her.

As she tried twisting away her lekku tip lightly grazed his face, the decorative tassel catching his eye. Jacques recoiled back in pain releasing her. Shayla took the opportunity to scramble out of the speeder.

"Arghh! You'll pay for that you slut." said Jacques leaping after her, but missing. Shayla half crawled, half fell out of the speeder, picked herself up and ran for the shadows, she found a set of bushes and hid.

"You come back here. You come back here or I swear you'll regret it." yelled Jaques as he searched for her. Shayla crept away as quietly as possible. She found a narrow gap in a fence and slipped through. She then darted for the building and hid in an alcove. She could hear Jacques searching for her. She remained still.

"You can hide now slut, but that's alright. I know where you live. I'll be round later." he said.

She heard him get back into the speeder and then the noises of it starting up and driving off. She exhaled.

What could she do? She couldn't go home? Maybe Naomi's place. No. Jaques would check there too. The Patrol? No. She was on a Human world. They would side with their fellow Human over her, an alien. Perhaps she should just give up, Jacques was right, her species were, no. Never. She tried to get her bearings, eventually remembering to retrieve her pad from her bag. She was in the warehouse district, not far from the Jedi. He was a Guardian of Peace and Justice. He would know what to do. After checking for directions and shaking uncontrollably, she stumbled towards help.

* * *

"Okay, what have you..." began the Jedi looking down at her. He quickly shifted his gaze from her breasts to her face. She realised he had probably expected his apprentice. Shayla retreated a step.

"Can I come in?" she said still trembling.

The Jedi moved aside and motioned for her to enter. Inside was a small room with a table, a bowl of noodles and a spoink. The Jedi must of been in the process of eating dinner.

"Sit down." he said indicating a chair and then moved round the table and sat down opposite her. Shayla felt herself slump against the table. She looked up at him.

"How can I help?" he said.

"I don't know, you can't. This is all my fault." she said.

"No, I will help you. Tell me what happened." he said.

Haltingly she described what had happened. The Jedi listened. Shayla noticed his right hand twitching at the description. Eventually she reached the end.

"..and I found my way here. I am sorry, I shouldn't of bothered you." she concluded.

"I see. I am sorry Shayla, that shouldn't happen to anyone. This Jacques, who is he? Where would I find him?" he said.

"He said he was in the Ministry for Tourism. He works at the Palace." said Shayla.

"Very well. I will speak to him tomorrow. What level of justice do you seek?" he said.

"What I want?" she said. Why was the Jedi asking her? Surely there were rules.

"Yes. You are the person who has been wronged. So decapitation? Or something less?" said the Jedi, his teeth appearing in a feral grin. It wasn't directed at her, would he really cut off Jacques' head? "The other end is a stern talking to." the Jedi elaborated.

"I, I don't know." Shayla said.

"Then I shall seek guidance from The Force. Now, what do you want to do?" said the Jedi.

"He knows where I live. He picked me up from there." Shayla shivered, remembering the threat.

"Then stay here. Room's over there, just let me get some blankets for the bunker." the Jedi indicated a door and then rose and walked towards it and went through. Shayla heard some thumps and then the Jedi emerged carrying some blankets. As he wandered off towards another door pieces of the conversation filtered through her frazzled mind.

"Bunker? What sort of Jedi are you?" she said.

The Jedi smiled "One of a kind." he said before departing.

Puzzling over the Jedi's cryptic reply Shayla went into the bedroom. It was neat and orderly with a primitive fresher nearby in a separate room. It also smelled of him. Shayla paused, she would be sleeping in his bed. All alone. She turned round, wondering if there was somewhere else. Her eyes spied the still, uneaten meal. The Jedi had let her in and retreated to somewhere else in the building so she could feel safe. In doing so he had forgone eating. Had that been done without thinking? Was such a minor sacrifice as natural as breathing for him? She checked the front door. It was locked. She was trapped, no. She was probably better protected than anyone else on the planet. She smiled and went to go to sleep, drifting off knowing, for the first time in her life, she was truly safe.

* * *

In the morning she rose and examined the fresher. It seemed to be of the most primitive type, water powered by gravity alone it seemed. After some flailing about she realised there were no buttons for cleansers and she was supposed to rub the rough oblong over herself to facilitate that. It was positively barbaric! It seemed very much like the Jedi though, perhaps he could help, he could rub this block over her and, no, stop that. She tried moving the lever to lessen the pressure and nearly screamed as the water changed from pleasantly warm to ice cold. Barbarian!

Somehow freshened, Shayla wondered how to dry herself off. There was only the lever for water in the washing cubicle. No blower or dryer of any kind. Come on! She was a civilised, educated Galactic. She should be able to work out how this rustic neobarb freshed himself!

Unless of course he just ran about naked or shook himself dry. She wouldn't put it past him.

Fortunately, she found the large rectangles of absorbent cloth. She dried herself off with one and then considered getting dressed again. However she couldn't face wearing those clothes, the clothes she had clearly tempted Jacques with. She settled for wrapping herself in the drying cloths before going to wake the Jedi.

Shayla picked her way across the warehouse proper strewn with mechanical parts of every description, Battledroids lay everywhere in various states of assembly like some mechanical ossuary. Of prominence was the rusting starfighter, still sleek and menacing. She also noticed the blast marks on the walls, the floor and the ceiling. There was also what could only be the bunker. Shayla noted it too was pocked with marks and had droid body parts sticking out from it. Rather nervously, she approached the door and knocked carefully, just in case anything louder caused an explosion.

She heard some movement within and then the door opened, the Jedi staring blearily at her. She opened her mouth to speak when the door closed in he face!

After a moment, it opened again.

"Sorry, just surprised. Not my best in the morning. How can I help?" he said.

Making some sense would be a start she felt. Followed by acting like a civilised Galactic. However, there were even more pertinent matters.

"Um, do you have some spare clothes?" she asked.

"Yes of course, follow me. If you found a towel, you must of seen them." the Jedi said as they walked back to his room. Once there he rummaged about and presented her with some brown robes. "The temple claims it's one size fits all. I'll let you get dressed."

Shayla took the clothes and went into the bedroom to change. A few minutes later she was dressed. Sort of.

"This is a bit big for me." she said, feeling a bit lost inside what was almost a tent.

"It should serve to get you home. Are you okay now? Do you want an escort?" he asked.

"No, thank you." she said.

"Excellent. Time to seize the day. Just close the door when you leave." he said and walked towards the exit.

He was just going now?

"Master Dee-Jay!" she called out.

He paused, "Yes?"

"Don't you think you should bathe first?"

He gave her another smile and a wink. "No. I'm hoping it will add to my fearsome reputation." he said and departed.

Barbarian!

* * *

Thankfully she managed to get home, change into actual clothes and race to work. Fortunately, Naomi was not present at the medcentre to ask how the last night had gone. She got home after work and spent the evening watching the door in fear. Should she ask the Jedi if she could stay over, no. She could be brave, also he had said he would resolve things. She jumped at every noise, but still, nothing happened. She fell asleep in the chair.

"Shayla, Charles said you set the Jedi on Jacques. He says the Jedi marched into Tourism and nearly decapitated him."said Naomi as they were opening the medcentre the next day.

"Only nearly?" she asked.

"So you did. Shayla, what happened?" asked Naomi.

Shayla recounted the events to her friend.

"Oh Shayla, are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"I, do not know."

"Look, I'm really sorry I introduced you to that creep."

"I'll be fine. It's just what happens. Also, you were right, if I hadn't worn that new dress."

Naomi enveloped her in a hug. "No! It's not what happens. Not here. Also, it's not your fault."

Shayla felt tired, her stomach was twisting itself in knots. "It is though. I should never of come here and, and he was right. I am a slut. I did want him, just not, not like that."

"No, Shayla, you're not. That's not true."

It was true however, her friend just did not understand. She began to shake before the tears started flowing. Her friend held her while she convulsed and sobbed.

"There, there." said Naomi.

"It's all my fault!"" she cried.

"No, it's not." soothed her friend.

After the shift ended Naomi insisted that Shayla stay with her. They quickly visited her home to pick up her things and then her friend drove her to her house. After ordering a grav bed, Naomi had her quickly settled in her spare room.

"Okay, now there are going to be some rules." said Naomi sitting down across from Shayla. "First, you can stay here as long as you want. Second, you're seeing a counsellor. Third, my room's over there. You need to talk with me, come right in. Even If I have someone over. I'll kick them out. Is that understood?" said Naomi.

"I understand. Thank you." said Shayla.

"Good. Now, we're going out. Before you argue, you're not to just hide here. This will help prove to you that you are not afraid. So come on." ordered Naomi.

Shayla nodded and agreed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Shayla found her confidence returning. It was aided immensely when Katarina had her play hoopball with the team she was in. Hoopball was a strange game of possession and restricted movement, the objective being to pass a ball across the various zones until your team members in the scoring zone could throw the ball through the scoring hoop. Being faster and more agile than the humans gave Shayla a natural advantage and, with some practice she was being invited to join officially.

"Think it over. You'd be a real asset. We could have a chance at the championships." said Ingri, the tall woman in charge.

Shayla wondered about that, still. "I don't know, I'm not Human, isn't that unfair?"

Ingri snorted. "Not a chance. You live here, you're a girl, you can play. Mom had a Gungan on the team. Bloody good player too, long arms. Hmm, maybe we can get some of them on too."

"Yes, come on Shaz. You're a natural." said Katarina.

Shayla thought it over. "What do you mean, I'm a girl. Don't men play?"

Most of the team shook their heads.

"No, men don't play hoopball."

"Why?"

"Don't know. They just don't."

"Oh. Okay. I'm in."

"Excellent! Team practice is on Taungsday evenings? Good. We'll get you a bib, but first let's celebrate." said Ingri.

Shayla let the team drag her off to the bar.

* * *

Shayla rummaged round her room frantically.

"Oh, where is it!" she said.

"Where is what?" she heard Naomi call out in reply.

"That Jedi's robe. I forgot to return it."

"So?" said her friend.

"So? He'll be missing it. He might be angry or upset, or..."

Her friend walked into her room and put a hand on her arm.

"Shayla, relax. He's a Jedi. They don't do the material possessions thing. He probably has forgotten all about it and ordered a new one if he's short."said Naomi.

"I can't be keeping his clothes. What does that say about me?"

"That you're slightly forgetful? And Shayla, Jedi or no, he's a man. He wouldn't even notice. They only realise you've taken their clothes when they see you wearing them."

Shayla ignored her friend and continued searching. "Here it is!" she said pulling out the brown garment. "And I'm not wearing it again. It's way too big for me."

"Is he too big elsewhere?" said Naomi with a smile.

"Naomi!" Shayla tried banishing the unbidden image of the Jedi, half undressed. No! "He's a Jedi. They don't."

"They do." said her friend. "Well, in holos and books at least."

"What sort of books and holos?" said Shayla incredulously.

"Oh, you know, wait I've got one." Naomi darted off and returned soon with a memory crystal. "Here, try this." she said handing it over.

Shayla inserted the crystal into her pad and opened the book. "Kyle-Tar moved his mouth down Alyssa's neck to her...You cannot be serious! Besides, this is just a story." she said.

Naomi shrugged. "Okay, so that one's basically trash. They are fun though, and it must have some basis in reality. Keep it." she said.

"Oh okay. I really must return this though." she said folding the robe back up neatly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Shayla thought about that. She was feeling more confident and the Jedi was safe she felt.

"No, I will be fine." she said and made to leave.

* * *

It was a short walk to the warehouse. It had never occurred to her just how close they lived. They were practically neighbours. She started reading the book from the beginning and not her friend's random bookmark. It seemed fairly simple involving a heroine, the hero and some action surrounding pirates as well as some other action as well. Alyssa seemed pretty bland, as characters went, presumably so that the reader could imagine themselves being her. Kyle-Tar was blond, muscular and not that deep either really beyond being heroic and sexy. The Jedi, the real Jedi was different. More alive, more vibrant, but also, a little sad. She wondered why that was and how she, no. She would return his clothes, get on with her life and that would be that. That might even see each other, from time to time. Soon she was at the door. She knocked. After a while the door opened revealing the Jedi. Before he could say anything she held out the clothing.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem, How are you?" he said as he took the clothes.

Horrible. I'm horrible and scared.

"I'm, fine. I guess." she said.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He doesn't believe me, Shayla thought.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am always here." he offered.

It occurred to Shayla that the Jedi was a mystic, could he be seeking out her secrets, her shame? She took some steps back.

"Sure. look. I have to go." she said before turning and leaving, berating herself for being a coward.

"Well?" said Naomi when she got home.

"Well what?" Shayla snapped. "Sorry Naomi, I'm just strung out. I gave his clothes back."

"And?"

"And he, he asked me how I was! He didn't even look at them. Like they were not important!"

"Hmm." was all her friend said. "Well, come on then. Let's watch Brighter Homes and cheer up."

Shayla let her friend organise the evening. Watching holos and reading more about Alyssa and Kyle-Tan put the other worries far from her mind.

* * *

Life returned to normal. Shayla attended to her patients, celebrated when she and her teammates won and drunk their sorrows with them when they lost. Despite their trashy nature she borrowed more books from her friends, finding them an easy distraction from the world around her. The sight of the young Twi'lek, nose in her reader as she walked became just another feature of the neighbourhood.

Bam! Shayla stumbled as she ran into someone. There was a crack as her pad struck the pavement from where she had dropped it.

"Watch where you're walking." said the man she had run into.

"Sorry, sorry." she said and bent down to pick up her pad. She looked up as the man turned round. It was Jacques. Oh no.

"You!" he said.

"Yes, sorry." said Shayla, freezing as her tormentor confronted her.

"I should think so, slut. Good to see you on your hands and knees, where you belong." said Jacques before walking off.

Shayla remained still while he departed, she felt her stomach twisting up and her hands and tips were cold. Be still, quiet and they will pass screamed every instinct. Like a coward she obeyed them. She bowed her head in an attempt to be less noticeable.

"You okay ma'am."

Shayla looked up. It was a small boy. Blond hair, blue eyes. He was dressed simply and had a school bag that looked over large on his back.

"Yes, I, I am fine. I just fell over, that is all." she said.

"You shouldn't be afraid." the boy said He reached out and touched a hand gently on her shoulder. Almost at once she felt warm and relaxed, like waking up from a good night's rest. She could remember the last few minutes' events, but they seemed far away, no longer important.

"What did you do? Who are you." she said. He looked familiar.

"Oh that, I just banished your fear. I'm not really supposed to do that to other people, but you seemed so afraid. I had to help." the boy then leaned in. "Don't tell Dee-Jay." he added.

The clues fell into place. This was the Jedi's apprentice.

"You are Anakin Skywalker. What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up. Was he setting his apprentice to following her? The nerve of the man!

"Oh, I'm going to school. I walk this way every day. I've seen you, a lot. He's not like that, you know." said Anakin.

Not like what? Oh. Shayla felt her face grow warm. "Are you reading my mind?"

The apprentice took a step back and raised a hand to his mouth, "Oops, sorry. You are projecting it, a lot. He isn't like that though, Dee-Jay is old you know."

He's not that old came the thought. "Thank you, I think." she managed.

"You won't tell on me?" he said.

Shayla smiled. She wondered what Dee-Jay would use as punishment on Anakin. Her mind then wandered elsewhere, what if she were, the flush rose.

"It's history. We do more history ma'am." said Anakin as he stared intently at her.

"You're doing it again." she said.

"Sorry, well, I have to go. Please don't tell!" said Anakin and ran off.

* * *

As she walked the rest of the way to work she thought about what had transpired. Whatever it was, Anakin's use of the Force only banished current fears, it did not prevent new ones. With a cold, sinking feeling she realised Jacques still lived here and presumably knew her movements. The fear, the urge to hide, or just submit returned. Maybe she was a slut, maybe it was what she deserved. Just accept her fate. She could barely concentrate. As a result she was out of sorts when the Jedi chose to interrupt her life again.

"What do you want now?" she snapped as she saw him enter. Did have yet another blood sample?

He held up the vial. "Two things. I need this individual tested."

"Are you intending to test every individual on this world?" she asked irritably. In which case he could order his own scanner and stop using hers.

The Jedi tilted his head and his eyes sparkled as if giving this some thought, he then shook his head. "Not everyone. Just those the Force prompts me towards." he said.

Of course. The answer was the Force. Always the Force with these mystics. Sighing, she took the vial and ran it through the scanner and waited for the results.

"Gungan? He's fairly normal. Look." She said looking them over. He was testing them now as well?

The Jedi breathed out, relieved at, what? He was absolutely impossible! Do something that made sense, or sweep her off her feet. That would be nice too. Wait, he had said two things.

"And the other thing?" she said.

The Jedi smiled and his eyes fixed on her. Was he reading her mind? "How are you?" he said.

Shayla scowled, her lekku twitched in irritation.

"Just mad. At myself, I guess. I thought it would be different here. Naboo seemed so civilised. I was a fool to think so." she said.

"So, what do you want?" the Jedi said affecting a strange accent.

Shayla took a step back. What did she want? Wasn't it obvious? Couldn't he just read her mind and and find out? Suddenly all the anger, humiliation, rage and shame coalesced. She advanced on him until she was right in front of him and looked up.

"What do I want? I want to not be constantly looking over my shoulder in fear of slavers. I want a future beyond concubine, mistress or pleasure slave. I want my planet no longer raided while everyone looks the other way. Can you do any of that, Jedi?"

She didn't know what to expect, she wanted to see him admit he couldn't help. To be, well, whatever he was. Instead he smiled and regarded her intently.

"What will you give for that? Before you say 'anything' take care. This Galaxy is littered with reminders that there is such a thing as too high a price." he said.

Shayla stared, trying to process the answer. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" he said, his eyes, those deep brown eyes, alive and shining.

She tried reason. "It's impossible. You're just one man." she pointed out.

"You are mistaken. My ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is." he said.

Shayla looked into the Jedi's eyes. Trust me, they seemed to say. Do not be afraid.

"Anything else?" he said as he turned to leave.

Change her life, change everything, change the entire Galaxy. It was impossible, ridiculous. Except, except to the Jedi and the Force that they served it was just another task. He would change everything just because she had asked him to do so.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

Somehow, she made her way home in a daze. She had demanded the impossible and he had just smiled and said 'okay, let us do that then.' with no more apparent concern than asking her to scan some random individual. She felt, comforted, looked after. She opened the door and walked inside, leaning against it as it closed and sighed happily.

"You okay." said Naomi.

"I'm fine." she breathed happily.

Naomi smiled and folded he arms, "Okay, who are you and where is my friend? What happened?"

Shayla's lekku crossed themselves in front of her as she hugged herself. "The Jedi. He came round and asked me what I wanted."

"Does he have my timetable or something? I've never met him. What did you ask of him?"

"Everything!"

"Everything? Um, the medcentre has security monitors." Naomi tried pointing out.

"Oh, not that. Just everything important. Make it so I'll never be afraid again, Free my people, free me." she said dreamily.

"Sounds like it's not all he freed. Say, how is he going to do any of this? He can't just wave his hand and change everyone's mind."

"I do not know. It will happen though. I will enjoy watching it happen." she said.

"Okay then. Want to come into the lounge or should I list you as my new doorstop."

"Sure."

* * *

Nothing happened for a few days. For the first couple Shayla didn't care. She felt like she was floating. As if invisible weights she had somehow borne all her life had been suddenly and unexpectedly removed. It was the most euphoric experience ever!

As the week went on however, nothing noticeable had happened. Shayla began to have doubts. He had just told her what she wanted to hear, it was just a trick, a way to make her feel better. Naomi was right. Everyone was right. She was a fool to believe that one man could change the Galaxy and would do so all for her. She lost the spring in her step. She began being more cautious, fearful.

"I am an idiot." she said slumping as she and Naomi returned home.

"Uh, okay. Can I ask why?"said Naomi.

"You were right. The Jedi just told me something I wanted to hear. He can't change the Galaxy. No one can. It's hopeless." she said.

"Oh Shayla, I am sorry. I shouldn't of said those things" Naomi said as she gave her a hug.

Shayla sniffed, "It's okay. It's true. It was wrong to hope, silly of me to think it could be different."

Naomi hugged her harder. "Oh my poor, poor friend. No, you were so alive these last few days. And I took that from you. I am so sorry." she said, huffing a little.

Shayla began crying, "It was all a lie. You would have me believe a lie."

Naomi felt the tears running down her face, "Yes, anything to give you some hope. Anything."

In an attempt to cheer up Naomi suggested a trio of her favourite feel-good holos. As a result, both women missed what became known as the 'Anti-Slavery speech' by Queen Amidala. Having missed the initial reaction both women went through the next few months unaware of the Galaxy changing about them.

* * *

Shayla struggled through somehow. The world seemed bleak, empty. She was just going through the motions. What was the point of it all. The Galaxy was a nightmare from which there was no escape. She no longer read, when she walked to and from work. She just slunk along head bowed, hoping no one would notice her.

"Excuse me ma'am." said someone while she was on her way home.

Shayla looked up. It was the apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. He had a pad in his hand. "Yes?" she said.

The boy thrust the pad towards her. "I thought you would want to sign this. It's to let Padme know we all support her with the ab, anti-slavery thing. Mom says I have to help because I was a slave, but I was going to do it anyway." he said gravely.

The what? She concentrated on the images on the plan. What anti-slavery thing?

"Can I have a look at this?" she asked.

"Sure." said Anakin, handing her the pad.

The pad contained a petition showing support for what was termed the 'Rim Abolition and Emancipation Bill.' It called for new powers to be granted to the Patrol to enforce the Republic's existing anti slavery legislation as well as a tightening of the definitions of what constituted slavery, closing several legal loopholes.

"What, how many signatures do you have?" she said.

"Oh, about three hundred. And Grete, she's my best friend, she has two hundred." said Anakin.

Oh, this was just a little boy and his friends thinking they could change the Galaxy. She pressed her thumb to the signature pad. She could not disappoint a child, even if she didn't believe herself.

The pad beeped and informed her she was now among the seventeen quadrillion in support of the Bill.

"Anakin. You told me you only had three hundred signatures." she said slowly.

Anakin nodded and took his pad back. "Yep, now I have three hundred and twelve." he said proudly.

Everything suddenly seemed to grow quiet. Shayla was aware of her heart beating and little else. The noise of the city faded away.

"That pad says there are seventeen quadrillion signatures." she heard herself say.

Anakin checked the pad again. "That's right, but I didn't do those ones. It's all over the Galaxy ma'am."

"How did this happen? This cannot be right. Something like this just does not happen overnight." she said in disbelief.

Anakin scrunched his face up. "Dee-Jay spoke to Mom, who spoke to Padme, who spoke to, um, everyone?" he hazarded.

"When! When did this all happen?" she demanded. No, it wasn't possible, it couldn't happen that way.

Anakin named a date. One several months ago, almost to the day. Shayla sank to her knees and hugged Anakin.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll never doubt again, never!" she promised.

"Um okay." said Anakin. "Are you okay?"

Shayla felt the tears run down her face as she wept for joy. "I've never felt better! Thank you." she said and kissed him. "You have given me hope." she cried.

Anakin for his part rubbed his forehead where she had kissed him. "Um, okay. I have to go now. Thank you for signing." he said before leaving.

Shayla picked herself up and felt everything just lift. She felt as if she was walking on air!

* * *

Shayla chewed on a stalk half in a daze at dinner. Had she ever noticed how tasty viama shoots were before? Really?

"You're in a good mood for once." observed Naomi.

"Yes."

"Something happen today?"

"Yes."

"Anything specific?"

"Mmn?"

"Shayla! What is going on?" her friend demanded, jolting her back to reality.

"I, I just realised I should not have lost faith so easily. Something did happen, something marvellous. It just took a little longer. There's a massive abolition movement across the Galaxy and it started because I asked him. Look." said Shayla and she pushed her pad with the relevant news articles on display.

Naomi read them. "So, this means an end to the sulking and you're going to act like a normal person again?"

"Oh, yes."

"And no more dark looks or funks should there be any mention of Jedi or the Force?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good. This is good, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you're going to talk to your Jedi? Let him know you appreciate all this?" said Naomi with a smile.

The stalk fell out of Shayla's mouth. "I cannot do that. I've spent the last while hating him."

Naomi shrugged, "So? It was all a big misunderstanding. Laugh it off and tell him how you feel."

Humans were so resilient. Anything, any mistake, wrong or even tragedy could be made lighter with a clever casual phrase. Naomi might be able to bounce back like that, but she was not so fortunate. She envied them.

"He's a telepath, he'll know what I thought of him. That I cursed him. That I blamed him for everything. That I thought he had just tricked me. He will know that. He'll hate me."

"Do you know that for sure, or is this just more worrying over circular reasoning?" said Naomi pointedly.

Shayla sighed, "I do not know. But, I cannot just tell him how I feel. He's a Jedi. I couldn't do that."

Naomi shook her head, "And suffering in silence while patiently awaiting a miracle is the superior option? Go talk to him."

Humans had it so easy!. Problem. Solution. Deal. Next problem.

"I, I am a lot younger than him. He probably sees me as a youngling in need of help. That's why he's been so kind. It would just be embarrassing for everyone." she protested.

"Then dress up. Make sure in no uncertain terms that you're no youngling."

Dress up? Like a, like a slut?

"No! What if, what if he wants me, right there, like, like." Shayla felt cold, enclosed, trapped.

With a start she felt Naomi's hand touch hers.

"Shayla. He won't be like that. Goddess, Jacques did a number on you. If I ever catch him." she growled.

Shayla shook her head. "It wasn't just him. He was right, I..." she began but was interrupted as Naomi leapt out of her chair and grabbed her.

"No! Don't say it! Stop blaming yourself. You are beautiful Shayla and there's nothing bad about that, quite the opposite. Now, let's think about this. You do want to talk to him?"

Shayla nodded.

"And you don't want him to think of you as a child?"

Another nod.

"But nothing too out there? Just in case this middle aged monk is a mass of raging hormones."

Yet another nod, and a smile.

"I am being foolish." said Shayla.

"Not at all. Just do this at a pace good for you. Now, are we going?" said Naomi.

"We?"

"Sure. I'm going to help. Besides, I've never met him. You could use a second opinion."

"Oh, okay."

"All sorted then. Let's find something to wear." said Naomi, wondering if Shayla had anything to make her look anything less than gorgeous. Maybe a sack, or a packing crate. Maybe.

* * *

In the end they had settled on her training gear which had the advantages of being comfortable, somewhat shapeless and provided a neat cover story as to why they were passing by. They found the Jedi and his apprentice outside. He was sitting on a grass bank while Anakin stood several metres away, blindfolded with a roundball bat. Periodically, a ball would rise from the ground and hurtle towards Anakin who would then hit the ball. The ball would fly until, stopping in mid air and then falling to land near the Jedi. As they jogged up, he turned to look at them, meanwhile a ball rose and zipped off towards his apprentice.

"Good evening Shayla. Who is your friend?" he said, accompanied by a crack as bat met ball.

"Naomi. I work with Shayla at the medcentre." said Naomi.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Dee-Jay." said Dee-Jay standing up. A ball fell near his feet and another hurtled towards Anakin.

"Not Master or Jedi?" said Naomi.

Dee-Jay took a breath. "Master, I am afraid has too many negative connotations out here on the Rim. Anakin, for example was a slave until very recently. It means something very different for him, Shayla too, if I am not mistaken. So, I can live with being addressed by my name. It's why we have them after all." he said all the while telekinetically pitching and fielding.

"I see." said Naomi.

"Now, are you two in need of Jedi guidance. Or do you just have some questions about the Jedi in general?" said Dee-Jay.

In the ensuing pause Naomi studied the Jedi. While definitely older there was nothing wrong that she could see. His features spoke of someone who had foregone biosculpting, as if it were not important to the large mystic. He was clean and well groomed. Was he handsome? He looked well enough, not her type, but for her friend? Who knew? Certainly not Shayla who had not spoken at all so far.

"Yes, I would like to know what using the Force feels like." Naomi said since Shayla was still mute.

Dee-Jay smiled. Okay, there it was. Why her friend was so smitten. He carried himself with an absolute confidence and his smile just invited you in. 'Trust me', 'Would you like to know more', 'I can help' that smile seemed to say. Did it say 'I love you' to her friend as well?

"Yes, well, close your eyes. Now breathe in, and breathe out. That's it." he said.

Naomi opened her eyes. "That's it? Breathing?"

Dee-Jay nodded, "Yes, breathing requires a connection to the Force. You already use it to live. I am merely more sensitive to it." he said.

"Which is why you can field those balls." Naomi said.

"No. That is not me, it is the Force. I have requested that the balls move a certain way, perhaps not in accordance with local gravity and air resistance, all to better train Anakin. The Force has acceded to my request. It is the Force which moves them." said Dee-Jay.

"That sounds suspiciously like double-speak." said Naomi sceptically.

"I will admit it is how I view what is happening. Perhaps I do move everything by willpower alone. That way lies thinking I am the sole authority and arbiter of all I see. I prefer to be the Force's servant, not it's master." he said.

Just like you don't point out you're anyone's master either.

"Okay. Thank you Dee-Jay."

Dee-Jay smiled and gave a small bow. "Pleased to be of service. Was there anything else?"

Another pause. Just when Naomi thought she should stand on her friend's foot she finally spoke up.

"Dee-Jay. I wanted to, to..." began Shayla before trailing off.

"Yes?"

Another pause. Naomi noticed the man just waited patiently.

"I want to thank you for starting everything." she eventually managed.

"And I will thank you for prompting me to action. This should of been done much sooner. In truth however you should thank your Queen and her staff. They have done all the hard work. I, I just got things started. The right word at the right time is all."

"But." began Shayla.

"Sometimes great things require just a smallest touch to get moving. In which case, it all began with you Shayla. Congratulations, you have been instrumental in making the Galaxy a better place. Now, was there something else?"

As Shayla looked towards Naomi she felt sorry for her friend. Go on, she willed, tell him. He's right there. Her initial attempt at telepathy went unnoticed however.

Crack! There was a clonk as a speeding ball struck Dee-Jay in the back of the head. There was a brief look of surprise and then he toppled forwards unconscious.

"Oops." said Anakin.

* * *

"I am so sorry." said Shayla as the stim applied by the responding medic revived him.

"Why? I should of been focusing on the ball, not you." Dee-Jay said. "Ow."

"But we were distracting you!"

"Then I should of paused to focus on you fully. Again, the fault is mine. I apologise for causing you distress, disturbing your run and shall now meditate on my failings."

"But."

"No. You have imparted a valuable lesson, for which I thank you."

The medic looked up from the portable scanner. "You seem fine. Contact us if you have any signs of concussion, double vision, dizzy spells, vomiting."

"Head turning round three sixty degrees, got it." completed Dee-Jay.

"Head turning round?" said Shayla, what was he talking about?

"Oh sorry, that's possession. In which case it's one eight zero zero, five five five, two three six eight I guess. Never mind" Dee-Jay sat up. "Back to work, anyone seen Anakin? Anakin!"

Anakin soon appeared looking worried. "Sorry, Dee-Jay. Oh hi Shayla, have you come to talk to Dee-Jay about."

"No!" said Shayla

"Oh, when I read your thoughts," began Anakin.

"Anakin! What's the rule about reading minds?" said Dee-Jay interrupting

Anakin looked at the ground. "We don't do it? But Dee-Jay she." he began but stopped when Dee-jay held up a hand.

"I do not want to know. Someone's thoughts should be theirs alone. If Shayla wishes to tell me anything then she can do so."

"But."

"No buts. Anakin I know it is very easy for you to read the minds of those around you, that sometimes you cannot help yourself. It remains that we keep those thoughts private for them. After all, how would you feel if I told everyone what I know about you?"

"Yeah, okay." said Anakin.

"Good. Now, Shayla, Naomi, is there anything else you require? No? Very well. The Force is with you, always." said Dee-Jay standing and with a small bow turned and walked towards his building with Anakin. The two women watched them until the door closed.

"You didn't tell him." accused Naomi as they walked home.

"I said thank you." protested Shayla.

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't get a chance, I was about to and then Anakin knocked him out!"

Naomi giggled.

"What! It's not funny." said Shayla indignantly.

"Oh go on, admit it. It is." said Naomi smiling.

Shayla smiled too. Yes, her friend was right. It was amusing.

"So, am I being foolish?" asked Shayla.

Naomi paused. She cocked her head. "About being attracted to him? No, I can see why, but still, Jedi. I don't think they're like how it is in the stories."

"So I am being foolish." said Shayla.

"I, I don't know. He's quite unusual, they normally stay on Coruscant, he might be different in other ways as well. Also, I think he does like you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, so maybe you should let him know how you feel." said Naomi.

Behind them there was an explosion. They looked back and saw a column of smoke rising from the warehouse.

"The sooner the better." said Naomi.

* * *

"You broke your leg!"

"Yes, math is dangerous. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Decompression sickness?"

"Yeah, my fault. Qui-Qon was right. There is always a bigger fish."

"Food poisoning?"

"Never marry a Gungan. Or attend their weddings. Trust me on this."

"Exactly how much blood did you donate?"

"Um, no more than two litres, um, er times two. I wasn't really using it."

"Smoke inhalation, burns and a dislocated shoulder."

"Still got them all out."

"You could not just use telekinesis?"

"That requires calm and concentration. I had this starfighter on me."

"I'm not even asking. Into the tank. Now."

* * *

Shayla shook her head as Dee-Jay stumbled into the medcentre. He winced with every step and his right arm was bent at a bad angle. She readied a hypo and quickly administered a dose of stimheal.

"Ow." he said.

Shayla reached up and selected an appropriately sized sleeve. She quickly adjusted the settings almost automatically. "How did this one happen?" she said.

She then applied the brace and wrapped the sleeve about the injured limb.

Dee-Jay winced, gritting his teeth as the device straightened the arm and sealed itself. "Would you believe arm wrestling?" he said.

Shayla no longer believed anything was beyond his capacity to injure himself. Or his near suicidal reaction to helping people. The man was mad! Still, she had to know.

"How do you break your arm doing that with a twelve year old boy?" she said incredulously.

At least he had the decency to look abashed. "We were using the Force. Anakin's strength is extraordinary." he said.

The Force! Always that damn energy field he claimed to serve, listen to and obey. Of course to hear him talk it also had a will of it's own. Sometimes Shayla thought of the Force as a drug, Dee-Jay used it like one despite the clear danger it placed him in. Other times it seemed like a crazy lover. He wouldn't have that problem with her, hah.

"You, need to be more careful." she scolded. As if he would listen.

Dee-Jay held his other hand over his chest, checked and moved it over his heart. "I am the image of probity and caution. For I am a Jedi." he intoned.

Shayla rather doubted that. She regarded him and crossed her arms.

"What about the trampling last month? Or when you nearly drowned? Or got poisoned?" she said as she checked the sleeve and made some final adjustments. Please, listen to me. Be careful she added silently. Even for you, it's been a rough month.

Dee-Jay looked about, his eyes finally alighting on hers. She could love him for that alone. When he looked at her it was as if she was the only person in the Galaxy. Of course, she added, he did that to everyone.

So. tell him! Part of her screamed for her to just let him know! The other part recoiled in horror.

What if I'm wrong? What if I'm right?

What if you are?

But, I am afraid. A coward.

"Training accident. Training accident. Occupational hazard." Dee-Jay said with a shrug, as if such things were routine. Which for him, they were.

"Getting shot at is an occupational hazard?" she said. Just another day. Maybe that was why they never married. How was your day dear? He would drive anyone insane.

So you are ideally qualified said the small rebellious voice.

"They were not shooting 'at' me. Anakin and I just happened to be there. They were shooting at the Queen." he said as if that was normal. Just in the right place at the right time. As always.

'I don't understand how you can be so casual about it all." she said checking the sleeve one last time.

Let him know!

No!

As she wrestled with her doubts Dee-Jay rose and gave her a short bow.

"Thank you. Now, I had better speak to Anakin. He's probably bottling a whole lot up over this. That's not good." he said before leaving.

* * *

Later that night Shayla recounted the episode at the bar. Her friends were sympathetic, but still thought she should act.

"Tell him." said Aleena.

Shayla slumped. "I, can't."

"Why not. Come on Shaz. You have been dancing round this for years now." said Naomi.

"I have tried, believe me. I, I just get scared." said Shayla with a sigh.

"What's to be scared of? If he says no, then that's that then. And if he says yes, well, the possibilities are endless." said Katarina.

"That's what I am afraid of." Shayla said with a sigh.

"But which answer are you afraid of?" said Katarina.

"Both. If he says no, then I have nothing, I would of been a fool. If he says yes, then, then." she trailed off.

"That scary Why?" said Katarina.

Shayla waved her hands and tips in an attempt to convey her frustration at being unable to articulate why. Was it her? Was it him? What were the restrictions he had to follow for being a Jedi. But mainly she was afraid.

"I, do not know. I am afraid." she said.

"Well, it will soon all be over. That Jedi and his apprentice are traveling to Corellia. Something about furthering Anakin's education. He has been at the university and was recommended Dallath University on sure why he chose Corellia though. Hey!" said Aleena, the last in response as Shayla rose and ran out the door.

* * *

Shayla ran through the night towards the warehouse. She felt that she just wanted to yell, her hands balled into fists and her tips twitched as she approached. He was not just going to carelessly amble off as if she meant nothing to him! She pushed the door open and levelled a finger at him.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she shouted. he was not going to get out of this one so easily!

Dee-Jay looked up, he seemed unperturbed by her, his eyes flicked sideways for a moment in that way Humans did when reciting something. Who else had he surprised with this news?

"Very well. Anakin and I are travelling to Corellia to continue his training. We will be gone about a year." said Dee-Jay.

"Corellia!" she said. A Year? He hadn't said anything! He was just going to leave her like she wasn't anything to him!

That's because you have not told him how you feel. How can he know, came the small voice inside her.

"Corellia is the other end of the Galaxy. What if something happens to you there?" Shayla continued.

Tell him!

"I'll just have to trust the local medtechs are as brilliant as you are." said Dee-Jay looking a little puzzled.

"But I," Shayla began to explain how she felt but was interrupted.

"Look Dee-Jay, I did it! Oh, hi Shayla. I've completed the lightsabre." Anakin said, holding out the weapon to Dee-Jay for inspection.

Dee-Jay looked at his apprentice's handiwork. "Excellent Anakin. Please, turn it on, carefully." he said.

Whoom. The small living area was suffused in a blue light. Anakin gave it a few waves and then shut it off.

"Now I'm a real Jedi. Can I go show mom?" says Anakin.

"Sure. Building a lightsabre is an impressive achievement." said Dee-Jay prompting Anakin to run off leaving the door open. Dee-Jay rose and walked over to close it. He watched his apprentice scramble through the evening light.

Now!

Okay. Shayla walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dee-Jay leapt as if struck and spun round. His face was creased and his eyes were wild, flicking about as if scanning for danger. She had never seen him afraid before, something about Anakin had him troubled.

"Are you okay?" she said.

Dee-jay shook his head as if to just shake away his concerns like an animal with an irritant. "Sorry, worlds away. You were distressed at our leaving." he said.

Shayla frowned. "Yes. You cannot just run off like this. Why can't you stay?" she said. 'Stay with me.' she pleaded .

Dee-Jay took a deep breath. "Because, it's what must be done." he said backing out through the door. Shayla could see his eyes were dilated. Was that surprise? Arousal? Both?

"Well then. I can come with you." she said.

"No."

"No! But, but you care. The drive for reform. That was you. I thought. I hoped." Shayla continued.

"Yes, you did prompt me to persuade others to begin the anti slavery reforms." said Dee-Jay. He looked down at her. His eyes said be safe, do not be afraid.

"So you do care." she said as her lekku wrapped round him in an embrace. She leaned up to kiss him, and was surprised by a gentle hand on her shoulder. There was no actual pressure, but she still paused.

"No. This isn't what you think. Please. Come inside. I will try to explain." he said.

Deejay disentangled himself, guiding her gently off him. He wasn't angry, just, sad. As if he did not want to separate either. She was too stunned to resist. Once apart he waved inside towards the table and then, once she was sitting sat opposite her before beginning.

"Years ago, I had a vision. Of a great darkness coming upon the Galaxy. It involves Anakin, my apprentice. I have to focus on preventing that vision coming to pass." he said.

A great darkness? Anakin? That sweet little boy who had such a big heart? He was a danger, how? It was preposterous, ridiculous!

"Really, that's the... it's true." Shayla began but her tone changed as she saw his face. This was no lame excuse, there was something here she did not understand and he wanted her far away from any danger.

"Yes, and you're involved somehow. That is what you are feeling. I am sorry. This most likely ends with us all dead or enslaved to evil." he said.

Dead or enslaved? What exactly was this horrific vision? She decided to try another tack.

"But, the reforms."

"Are related. Everything I do is to prevent that vision. Until then, my life is not my own." he said with a sigh.

He doesn't want to push me away, but feels he has to. How long was this self imposed vigil to last? Till Anakin was an adult? Longer, till he was a Jedi Knight in his own right? Was it sensible to wait that long?

No. The Jedi gave you his answer. It's sad, but move on said one part of her.

I do not want that. I want him said the other.

"And afterwards?" she said hopefully.

"Afterwards? If I'm not dead I think I will take an early contemplative retirement. Please, by then I'll be almost sixty." he said resignedly.

Dead? What is it about Anakin that is so dangerous?

"But." she began.

"I am sorry." he said sadly, interrupting her.

Shayla looked down. No, he said no, not interested. Wait, that wasn't right. It was no, it's too dangerous. She looked up. His life was dangerous. Could she accept the level of danger he regarded almost casually? What he was up against sounded worse, something he was scared of. She felt afraid, as usual. Cold, terrified, the sensible reaction to danger was to run.

She found she was outside. She had run, betrayed by her treacherous instincts. She thought about going back, but no. he would not be interested in a helpless coward. Ashamed, she slunk back home.

* * *

"So, how did it go? Convince the Jedi to stay?" said Naomi when she got inside.

Shayla trudged over to a chair and fell into it. "No. I told him how I feel and he said 'no thank you. I am involved in something dangerous I do not want you exposed to.'"

Naomi turned her head in thought. "Is this regular Jedi dangerous or something extra?"

"Something extra. He was actually frightened." said Shayla.

"How did you feel about that?" Naomi said.

Shayla looked down. "I ran. I am such a coward. I am not."

Slap. Shayla looked up at her friend in shock as her cheek burned from where she had hit her.

"Got your attention? Good. I like you, you're practically a sister to me, but Goddess help me, I am sick of this constant self pity. Stop it now, you are braver than you think."

"But."

"Did I say I was finished? Way I see it this Jedi of yours has an over inflated sense of nobility that probably needs bursting, but it's also up to you. Shayla, you either continue to nobly suffer in silence and live with regret your entire life or you let him know you are not afraid so he better have another excuse handy or else."

"I am afraid though." said Shayla.

"Of what exactly? Being killed? Being enslaved? Big deal. How about choosing to be happy before that all happens. Because I don't think you're enjoying the being miserable." said Naomi.

"I guess not. I have been foolish." said Shayla.

"None of that either. Now, as your Jedi is so fond of saying "What do you want?'"

* * *

Unfortunately, she was not quite ready in three days when the Jedi departed. She found him talking with another neighbour, a young man named Sacha. She waited until Sacha left before walking up and hugging Dee-Jay.

"Be safe." she said.

Dee-Jay looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. It's Corellia. A Core World. What could possibly happen?" he said.

* * *

She was shopping in the market a few days later Sitting briefly while she ate some toasted breads for lunch she became aware of someone sitting close beside her. Turning her head she saw it was Jacques. Her tormentor leaned in but she managed to twist out of the way and stand up.

"Get way from me you creep!" she said.

Jacques rose and loomed over her. "Now, is that any way to address an old friend? Why don't we go somewhere and catch up?"

She should run. Every instinct said so. No. She would always be running. She could fight!

"No." she said defiantly. "Go away Jacques. Stop bothering me."

Jacques took a step forwards. Defiantly Shayla held her ground.

"I said, you're coming with me slut." he said and made a grab for her right hand. Shayla managed to dodge his hand and kicked his shin for good measure. "Ow! You'll pay for that." he added.

"Is this man bothering you dear?" asked an older woman. Various Humans had noticed the altercation and were coming over to investigate.

"The lady and I were just talking." said Jacques.

The other humans disagreed.

"Didn't look like she wants to talk with you though."

"Yeah, beat it creep."

"Get going."

Jacques beat a hasty retreat.

"Thank you." said Shayla to the crowd.

* * *

What am I doing? Shayla wondered several months later as the medical courier sped through hyperspace towards Albarra. The medical alert had come through a few hours ago. A Human Jedi dying of Lindrazine withdrawal. Even before the identifier Shayla knew it was him. Lindrazine didn't affect Humans the way it did Twi'leks. What had he done now? Still, being a Twi'lek medtech and relatively nearby had meant she could be part of the reaction team sent to treat whatever it was the Jedi had managed to be afflicted with. She was calmer and more alert than she usually felt. She tore her gaze away from the strange medical reports and attempted to get some sleep during transit.

Shayla leaned against a wall within Argentuffe medical. Six hours! Six hours it had taken to coax the Jedi back to something resembling alive. It had been a near thing too. The oaf had had the gall to lose all function for ten whole minutes. Shayla had refused to give up. He was not allowed to die before he knew that she wanted another option besides 'no, it's too dangerous'. Not him and not today she had sworn. Now, they were done. He was still hooked up to various machines and his brain was doing something very strange, but he was alive. Now all she had to do was wait.

"Miss?"

Shayla looked up. It was one of the Twi'leks he had helped rescue. It was Orianna, the slave who strangely had no detectable trace of Lindrazine, unlike her companions. Shayla had a pretty good idea as to why.

"Yes?" she said wearily.

"Is the Jedi going to live?" asked Orianna.

Shayla nodded. "Yes, Dee-Jay will live." she said.

Orianna smiled "That's good, when he collapsed right in front of us we feared we would never have the chance to thank him." she said.

Shayla's hands ached, her tips were twitching and what she wanted right now was to just close her eyes. Still, she had to know. "Why did he collapse? The engineers who brought you all in were unclear on that."

Orianna shifted and twitched. "I am not sure. I was very sick, Terrel had gone to get help and somehow found a Jedi. He arranged for the Correllians to come pick us all up, but I was dying. I've seen what happens in withdrawal. I knew I would not survive. The Jedi knelt before me , took my hands and, um prayed, I think. I then felt the pain, just vanish. It was like being in an AG field. That was when he collapsed."

He cured you, Shayla thought.. No idea how and I bet if I ask him he'll just shrug and say he used the Force. That AG field thing though. That's just him. Not that I'll tell you that, she added with a streak of possessiveness.

"Very interesting. I have never heard of the Force being used to heal someone." Shayla said as neutrally as possible.

"He will be okay?" asked Orianna.

"We have done all that is able to be done. His recovery is now up to him. However, given his previous experiences I judge there will be few problems." said Shayla.

"Previous experiences?" said Orianna, her tips flaring.

"He has quite the medical history. If the past is any example he will recover fully." said Shayla.

Orianna smiled. "That's good. Everyone at the compound has been quite worried. One thing, the Jedi don't care about us. No one does in these times. What is going on?"

Shayla looked at the younger woman. "I do not know, but I think that times are changing. I do know it is good to have hope." she said.

Orianna nodded. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Uh, I better be going. You will let us know when he recovers?"

Shayla nodded in return. "I shall." she said. Just not before I have had a chance to speak with him is all.

* * *

The week passed and while stable the Jedi did not recover consciousness. His mind showed the same high level of activity, but there was no way to know what was going on. Attempts to revive him had all failed. Had he finally gone to far? Just thoughtlessly sacrificed himself without thinking, without realising how she felt?

Shayla leaned over her patient. Despite being unconscious, his face was contorted, as if in great pain.

"What have you done?" said Shayla. She bent down, slipping her tips under his head so that her lekku had his head cradled. "What the hell were you thinking?" she continued.

Dee-Jay's eyes flickered open. No, impossible! People didn't just recover because you wished it so.

"Not dead then?" he said looking straight into her eyes, their faces close.

"Not dead? No, although it was close. Only thing that saved you was your weird biology. What were you thinking?" she said.

"I couldn't watch someone die when I could help. It's a Jedi thing." said Dee-Jay not once moving his gaze from her eyes.

A Jedi thing? Shayla wasn't too sure about that.

"One slave? Is that worth your life?" she said, already knowing the answer. She just wanted to hear it.

"Yes. The Jedi Protect..." began Dee-Jay but he got no further as Shayla kissed him. She poured her soul into that kiss ensuring the primitive would be left in no doubt as to how she felt.

"Coruscant! What the hell were ... who the hell are you?" came the interruption.


	2. Chapter 2

Shayla stood up releasing Dee-Jay whose head fell back with a soft thud. She turned to face the intruder.

She was Human. While older, she was still large, heavily built and powerful. She was dressed simply in a hard wearing green fabric and had a laser sword clipped to her belt. A Jedi? "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The woman snorted and folded her arms. "I would ask you the same question, but it seems obvious. So, Coruscant isn't as pure as he claims. Figures. What's your name, girl?"

Shayla studied her opponent. The Human woman was attractive and probably closer in age to Dee-Jay than herself. Who was she? She had seemed surprised before, but not particularly shocked or outraged. Not a lover then. Friend? Co-worker? It occurred to her that she really knew very little about the Jedi. She spread her arms and tips to shield Dee-Jay from the intruder. "My name is Shayla. I am a medtech here."

The woman looked down on her. Shayla held her ground. She could feel her heart beating fiercely and the room seemed to resolve itself into sharp focus as she noticed small details, especially the tray with the implements which could be used to stab at and drive off this enemy.

"I am Knight Captain Hera Kol. Coruscant is my responsibility. Only warning girl, back off." said Hera.

"No. I love him." said Shayla ignoring the rational part of her screaming that fighting a Jedi was suicide.

"You're deluding yourself." said Hera.

She is right. I am wrong. I am, no, I know what I want. "I, I know it will be difficult, and dangerous." she said defiantly.

Hera seemed unconvinced, "Do you now? Has he told you what he is doing? Anything?" she said.

Shayla ignored the impulse to run or apologise to the large dangerous alien. "Yes! Something about his apprentice, keeping him from going over to some evil Jedi and saving the Galaxy." she said.

"Of all the, Coruscant!" said Hera as she advanced, lightly brushing Shayla to one side. She stood over the bed.

Dee-Jay for his part managed to turn his head to regard the intruder. "Oh, hi Hera." he said, still smiling. Shayla wondered if that was a result of the medication or her kiss. Likely a combination of both.

"Don't you 'Hi Hera' me. Tell me Coruscant, just how are you planning to break this woman's heart?" snarled Hera.

Shayla wondered what Dee-Jay had done to infuriate this Hera and also how it was possible. Were they not fellow Jedi? Long term rivals perhaps? Well, she could be caught up on current events. She grabbed her pad, brought up Dee-Jay's long and eventful medical history and thrust it in front of Hera. "Look at this. He has had broken bones, drowned, bled..." she began as she listed them. "And now we can add deathly poison and dead for ten minutes. Break my heart? He would never do that." said Shayla in conclusion. He gets hurt, a lot she thought as the entire list hit home. I have been putting him back together a lot too.

"Oh you're the real deal Coruscant. All smiles, promises and how you don't care about the rules. Right until your council says jump. Then you'll be gone." said Hera in reply to something she must of missed. She then turned on her. "Because that's what they do. They lure you in and then just, walk away. He will simply forget you while you are left with shattered dreams and broken promises." she said.

That sounded way too personal. Had they been lovers before? Before she could think about that Hera continued.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Coruscant. Just, just ... Stay out of my mind!" Hera screamed.

Whatever their relationship was, Shayla decided it had not been intimate. She pushed at the large woman.. "Stay away from my patient." she said.

She might as well have tried to shove a mountain. All it did was cause Hera to direct attention to her. "Patient? Really? Just what were you doing when I arrived? Checking for a throat infection?" she accused.

Shayla felt hot, flushed and this woman was in her way! "And why are you here? At least I'm not afraid to tell him how I feel." she growled.

Hera looked down at her. "Well I am still in control, unlike your case of raging Twi'lek hormones." says Hera.

Twi'lek hormones? All her life she had been dominated by her biology. Run. Hide. Cower. Submit. No more! "Raging? I'll give you raging." screamed Shayla as she crouched, her lekku lifting horizontally behind her.

Hera turned sideways and raised her hands defensively, one of her hands beckoned to Shayla, "Just you try it, slut." she said.

Slut? Shayla screamed and launched herself at her opponent, Instead of crashing into her she however, found herself suspended just off the floor. She couldn't move! "Let go of me witch!" she yelled.

It was then she noticed that Hera was not moving either, she seemed to be struggling against an unseen force restraining her as well. What was happening? She looked towards the bed. Oh.

"Now that I have your attention I thought we could discuss this like civilised beings." said Dee-Jay.

Shayla ceased struggling. She felt as if she was being supported by a pair of large invisible hands. His hands, she realised. Shayla felt quite safe.

"Okay, I am going to release you and we will talk. Is everyone clear?" asked Dee-Jay.

Shayla tried relaxing in, whatever this was. The pressure was constant, supporting. Unlike grav suspension, she could feel where she was held, it was not even. It was extraordinarily sensual, could she just luxuriate in this strange psychic embrace?

"Yes." she said, not really wanting to. Still, maybe they could do this later.

Shayla felt herself gently lowered so her feet touched the floor and then she was released. She noticed Hera pitch forwards, why had she been fighting it?

"You could do that the whole time?" accused Hera once free.

What whole time? How did Dee-Jay know Hera?

"We will get to that. I apologise in advance, but I could not let you attack one another. Now Hera, please apologise to Shayla. She is not what you accused her of. Shayla, niether is Hera, you next." said Dee-Jay.

"Okay. You're not a slut, I was merely surprised." said Hera awkwardly.

"Very well, you are not a witch. I am sorry I called you that." said Shayla.

Dee-Jay smiled, "Good, now for some answers. Where am I? And, dead for ten minutes?" said Dee-Jay

"This is Argentuff Medical. You were dying of what is to the staff an unusual poison. That, with your wierd biology was enough pings for me to notice and come on the first Medical courier. As for dead? You had zero function or response for ten minutes before I revived you." said Shayla.

"So, only a case of 'mostly dead'. Thank you again Shayla." said Dee-Jay grinning.

"You are welcome." Shayla said quietly. What did he mean 'mostly dead' and what was so amusing? He had almost died, again and he just felt it was a joke? Humans!

"How long was I out?" Dee-Jay said.

"Five days Coruscant. Looks like I cannot leave you alone at all." says Hera.

"Thank you Hera. Now we shall talk about why we are all here. How about I start?" said Dee-Jay, who then paused, Shayla nodded for him to continue as did Hera, "I find both of you incredibly attractive. I may be a Jedi and trying to save the Galaxy, but I'm not dead. I also have reason to believe you both are attracted to me." he said.

That was putting it mildly. Wait. He was attracted to her! How much? Shayla forgot all about the potential rival at the revelation.

There is a snort from Hera "Reason to believe Coruscant? That girl was all over you!" she said.

"Yes, Shayla was. We will be getting to that. First though, why were you so angry? What are my affairs to you?" said Dee-Jay.

"Your affairs?" said Hera.

"Okay, bad word choice. Why are my actions so important to you?" said Dee-Jay.

"Yes, I am attracted to you Coruscant! Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy?" said Hera angrily.

Whatever their relationship was it sounded very odd.

"I am extremely happy right now. What a strange way to say that. I'm going to look forward to when you say I love you. Should be an exciting experience." said Dee-Jay grinning.

While Hera just stared in surprise, Shayla laughed. "You said that out loud. Did you mean too?" said Shayla. And I like laughing. I could laugh with you forever.

"I did? Damn. I blame the medication." said Dee-Jay.

Shayla looked sideways at Hera. Maybe her 'rival' could actually be an ally.

"Is there anything you want to ask him? Because I have several questions." said Shayla with a smile.

Hera looks thoughtful. "It is best to intersperse the important questions with more normal ones to put the subject at ease. Though refrain from kissing him. He wasn't all that talkative just after." said Hera.

Refrain from kissing him? Very well, for now.

"United against a common enemy, I see. Not fair." said Dee-Jay

"Oh, everything is fair in love and war." said Hera with a grin.

* * *

Shayla wondered at how effective their impromptu interrogation had been. Dee-Jay seemed quite evasive and she wondered how much was truth and how much deflection. He believed Anakin to be some sort of prophesied 'Chosen One' whose training was of the utmost importance. He had discovered his Jedi powers later in life than most and being a newly made Master was judged the best fit to training Anakin.

"I don't understand. Why you?" asked Shayla trying to process the information.

"Because the Jedi typically don't have families. As a widower I have a unique perspective to assist Anakin when he loses a loved one." said Dee-Jay in a rare sombre moment.

Not if. When, noted Shayla. He spoke of future events as if they had happened. Also, widower? He had been married! That explained, well, a lot really. He had suffered immense loss and was working towards avoiding a terrible fate. That part did not make a lot of sense. Anakin was apparently 'strong in the Force', whatever that meant and Dee-Jay seemed convinced he would become an evil Jedi. Again, that certainty. Anakin would become evil, again as if it had happened.

"So why bother at all?" she found herself asking.

Dee-Jay turned his head, "Just accept destiny, run away somewhere?"

Shayla nodded.

Dee-Jay shook his head "I can't say I have not been tempted. Then I would have to watch as everything goes to hell. See people I care about be destroyed, all the while I would be asking myself, could I have done something? I would not be able to live with that."

Was she one of those people? Shayla hoped so.

The other tidbit was his original name. "I think it sounds silly. Too pompous and stuffy" said Shayla at that particular revelation.

"I, don't know. Don't know why they gave you a new name either. I'll stick with Coruscant." was Hera's comment.

"Now that you know a bit more about me, how about we address the big questions." Dee-Jay said.

"Like what you will do when your Council gives you your marching orders." said Hera.

Marching orders? What did Hera mean?

"Yes, okay we can talk about that. Yes, know who will be giving the order? Master Windu." said Dee-Jay

There is a sharp intake of breath from Hera. "No." is all she says.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shayla, a little confused.

"Within the Jedi Order attachments are forbidden. While they understand that passion can get the better of us all, they demand that we do not pursue the matter. So, as a rule the Jedi do not fall in love, form long term relationships and do not marry. So they will tell me to not continue or encourage these relationships. They will ask me to move away and put aside my feelings for you." Dee-Jay explained.

Oh, she had been deluding herself. She had read too many stupid novels with no basis in reality. She found a chair and sank into it. She felt the tears welling up and sniffed, bowing her head.

"Shayla, look at me." said Dee-Jay.

"Why? This is horrible. A cruel joke." she said.

"I have told you what the Order will say. I have not yet said anything about what I will do." he said.

Shayla looked up. She sniffed. What?

"What, what are you saying?" she said.

"Yes Coruscant, exactly what are you saying?" added Hera, her arms folded.

"The Order's rules are good. They are sensible and right. They have allowed for peace and stability to continue across over a million worlds for thousands of years. In the next decade the Order will be tested to it's very limits. My defiance may cause a fracture at a time when unity is needed most. So, to do that I will need a good reason. Something truly noble to justify shaking the foundations of the Republic. No pressure." said Dee-Jay.

"You bastard." says Hera.

This was worse. There were rules. He would break them, endanger the Republic and everything only for a very good reason. which she wasn't. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had foolishly been hoping for years. "I don't have anything like that. I'm not that important" says Shayla.

Dee-Jay smiled. "How about true love?" he said.

Shayla held on to chair's armrests, everything seemed to spin. What was he saying?

"Are you serious or is this just the drugs you're on?" said Hera echoing the thoughts in her head.

"Patience. Yes, I am serious. So Shayla, what do you want? Again, I caution you to consider those worlds where it is still unsafe to tread upon because people thought no price was too high." he said.

He really means it. He would risk everything for her. The question was, could she. Dee-Jay feared the future, it genuinely terrified him. 'Everything I do is to prevent that vision.' he had said. A terrible future. Could she risk that? Shayla wanted to shrink, vanish, to hide from the terrors.

Or you could take his offer came the rebellious voice. You have lived in fear all your life. To you want that to continue?

"I want to not live in fear anymore." said Shayla quietly.

"Something no one should live with. Why me?" said Dee-Jay.

"All my life I have lived in fear. That one day I would be forcibly taken away from everyone I knew and loved and enslaved. Beauty isn't a gift for a Twi'lek. It is a curse. A poisoned chalice. That your freedom will be taken from you. My parents would hide us whenever there was a ship.I grew up as best I could. Afraid to make any real connections because they would be easily broken. I studied. Trained. I was determined to escape Ryloth. As an educated Galactic I would be safe I felt. I learned medicine and acquired a scholarship on Reshika. It was, not easy, but I persevered. I became a medtech and found a post on a peaceful little world, away from all the terrors of the Galaxy." she explained.

A small, unimportant planet that nonetheless now seemed crucial to the survival of Galactic Civilisation. How had she become caught up in all this. She pressed on, relating her experiences during the invasion.

"Then a miracle occurred. The Trade Federation and their armies were defeated. I was freed. We went home and tried to recover from the horror. Then a Jedi walked into my office with a strange request. You. You were so strange and exotic. Nothing you did made sense. Then you stood up for me, you started an abolition movement just because I asked. For the first time in my life I was not afraid. I had a champion. That is why I love you." she said in conclusion.

Dee-Jay gave her a smile. "Very well, as you wish. So shall it be done." he said.

You, who has known fear all your life. Want to be free? Take my hand, only not just now because it's not working, but soon. Still, there was the big question. How did he feel about her? Did he love her? He said he was attracted to her.

"Does that mean you love me too?" she asked.

"We are both enamoured of each other. So I suggest patience though, take things slowly. I may have many secret annoying habits after all. Also, it is best to pursue a romantic relationship when you have the use of your limbs." he said.

Secret annoying habits? More annoying than that crazy accent, weird references and inexplicable behaviour. Worse than his absolutely barbaric lifestyle or total disregard for personal safety if someone else was in trouble. Worse than his deep eyes and smile that said 'trust me, have faith, believe'? She smiled. She loved him for his obvious habits, she could deal with any others.

"The same question applies to you Hera. What do you want?"

Oh, yes. Hera. The other woman. That annoying habit.

* * *

Hera looked down at Dee-Jay frowning.

"What do I want? What is it you're proposing?" Hear said..

"Nothing as yet. What we do depends on what you want. We learn. We understand. Then we come up with the outrageous plans. Perhaps I should start. We work well together, our abilities and outlook are stronger together. This has happened before. Years ago." said Dee-Jay.

"I knew it. You know. Did he tell you? Laugh over it?" said Hera.

What were they talking about? Shayla leaned forward to listen.

"As I have told you I came into the Force late in life. I cannot of done as you say. All I can do is reflect on what is happening between us. It must of been similar to cause you so much pain in remembering. For that, I apologise. So, you were a newly minted Green Jedi, on one of your first missions, if not the first. You met a handsome, charming Jedi, also probably on his own for the first time. Do you want me to continue?" said Dee-Jay

"You're going to anyway." snorted Hera.

"You worked well together, making a fine team, and more. He said he would defect, to stay with you. He promised you everything. You believed him. How could you not? Our telepathy granted by the Force leaves little room for deception." Dee-Jay continued.

"Yes. How do you know?" said Hera.

"Because I can see the shape of things. I am a little unsure what happened next, the order in which they occurred." I say.

Hera sat down.

"What does it matter Coruscant? It is done. Over. I will not be made a fool of again!" she said.

"An old part of the code says there is no Ignorance, but Knowledge. There are things you do not know. Tell me what happened and perhaps I can help." said Dee-Jay

Not lovers. He had accidentally opened old wounds and was attempting to heal them.

Hera shook her head, "No. It is too painful. No." she said.

"At some point, if you want to heal, you must trust someone. It will hurt, I will not lie, but there is something beyond the pain. Trust me." said Dee-Jay

He looked over at her and smiled. Is this how he dealt with problems? Just drag them kicking and screaming out to be examined, think a bit and then propose a course of action? She shuddered. What would life with such a maniac be like?

Never dull. Trust. Believe.

"Alright. Like all Coruscanti, Mace meditated on the Force. He often invited me to do so as well with him. One night, I declined, I just wanted to lie in bed. Afterwards he was changed, detached, cold. He contacted his Council and spoke with them for some time. Afterwards he was even more reserved. He said he had to return, that he had had a vision regarding the safety of the Republic. He said he could never see me again!" Hera continued.

Dee-Jay paused and gave the matter some thought.

"Thank you Hera. I, see. You will need to speak with Mace again." he said at last.

"No." said Hera quietly.

"It is what must be done if you wish to move on. To heal. If you wish, I will go with you. You need not face him alone." he said.

Oh come on, thought Shayla. Have faith. Believe this crazy man. He changes everything for the better.

"Okay." said Hera eventually.

Yes!

* * *

Regardless of everything Dee-Jay was still her patient and he needed more rest. She doubted he would go to sleep on his own accord and so gave him an injection, kissing him as he closed his eyes, falling asleep. She then shooed Hera outside as she left and closed the door.

"They will order Coruscant to leave you. You know that." said Hera impassively once outside.

Shayla looked at the larger woman. "I don't care."

Hera grabbed her by the shoulders "You should. You are making the same mistake I did. See reason girl. Coruscant is unorthodox, but he will obey the Order."

Shayla stared back, "I don't care. Also, I think he may surprise you." she said.

"You are hopelessly naïve. This ends in tears. You must see that." said Hera.

"Then when it ends I will weep. Until then, I want to be happy. Is that wrong?" said Shayla.

Hera shook her head but released her. "You'll see." she added before departing.

She then checked on the progress of the Twi'leks still being treated for regular withdrawal, returned to the hotel, ate a meal and prepared to sleep. She lay awake however. Was she doing the right thing. Or was she acting like one of those lusty heroines? She paused. If that were the case what was she doing alone in bed and him zonked out in a hospital? The heroes never suffered any injury that would impede their performance in the bedroom. By rights she should be in a sweaty embrace anticipating having what remaining clothing she was in torn off her body in preparation for some passionate sex. She wondered about that. Tearing clothes seemed very descriptive, but also rather impractical. Who paid for them? It occurred to Shayla that such considerations were not for fictional heroines who could just be granted an unlimited lingerie budget. Not that she would object, perhaps she should invest in some cheap underclothes, something without modern fasteners that would probably only confuse him. He was so alarmingly primitive, barbaric, and hers. She drifted off on that happy thought.

The next morning she rose, freshed, dressed and quickly made her way to the hospital,

"Come in Shayla." she heard Dee-Jay say as she walked in. He was awake and sitting up, looking alert. All good. Also in the room was his young teenaged charge, Anakin. Not so good.

"Do you know where I am all the time?" she asked.

"I do not know. I could sense you just outside. How would you feel if I could?" he said.

Shayla thought about that. What would having someone knowing where you were at all times be like? A slave master could do that mechanically. Dee-Jay probably could though his mystic talents and because he cared for her. Was there a difference? Did she want to find out?

"I think, I would like that. You could find me wherever I was." she said after a while.

"I have an idea to test that after they let me out. Any idea when that will be?" he said.

Shayla examined her pad. Since his apprentice was here business first, "We are going to keep you observed for another day. The poisoning was very strange. Just in random tissues. I suppose that you will tell me that was because of the Force." Shayla says.

"It's an answer you will have to get used to, you know." he said with a smile..

"So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Anakin, finally unable to remain quiet.

Shayla smiled, "I want to be." she said. Yes please!

"Yes. It's a good way to tell if we really are in love with each other," said Dee-Jay.

"Don't you know?" said Anakin, a little puzzled.

Yes. Don't you know? I know I love you Shayla thought.

"Love is not simple Anakin. There are too many cautionary tales, both real and fictional, which end tragically because people thought they were in love without bothering to check if they really were." he said.

No strapping hero ever said something along the lines of 'I may be in love with you, let's be cautious.' It occurred to Shayla that such romantics were dolts, only good for the bedroom..

"Are you saying it's complicated?" says Anakin.

"Most things are Anakin. You should be wary of those who say things are simple. Just as it will take many years for you to learn how to use the Force, engineering or being, say, a starfighter pilot, so it is with being in love." I say. I then look at Shayla "It can take a lifetime."

That long? You can start today you know thought Shayla with a smile. Just as soon as you stop the impromptu lesson.

"That long?" said Anakin in surprise.

Wait? What was she missing? This was being treated by the two of them far too seriously.

"Maybe even longer. Shayla and I have several large power issues to work out. For example, Shayla is an educated woman with a Galactic level education. I only learned to read a few years ago. Practically a barbarian savage." Dee-Jay said.

"Is that true?" ask Shayla her eyes wide. For all that she called him a barbarian, that had just been a joke, or so she had thought.

"Yes, until only recently if you had cut off my index finger I would have been illiterate. I have been catching up as best I can. I bring it up as something you probably didn't know about me." said Dee-Jay with a smile,

Anakin laughs. "He can't use a spoink either. Mom thinks it's hilarious."

"There is that. I recommend keeping me away from fine eating establishments." agreed Dee-Jay.

"Do you have any useful skills?" she asked. What does a Jedi know she wondered.

"Can sing, can dance, can handle a lightsabre a little." said Dee-Jay.

Was he really an unlearned barbarian mystic? What was she getting herself into? No. trust. Have no fear. Believe.

"Well, I know just how to begin your education." she said smiling. Since the two Jedi were still intent on their lesson she decided to wait, a little longer. She left them to whatever mystic insights Dee-Jay was attempting to impart.

* * *

"Well, yes, sir, I must confess that I did gather the substance of the conversation." read Dee-jay out aloud.

Shayla leaned into Dee-Jay as they both read from the same pad. His large hand moved quickly as he deciphered the alphabet. He could read, was clearly educated but could not read Aurebesh easily. Which was odd. Aurebesh was the Galactic standard. Yet he seemed unfamiliar with it. Still, she was finally alone with him, even if they were wrapped up against Albarra's environment.

"Very well then. You agree with me that the situation is a lulu?" she read affecting a high Naboo accent.

She had discovered the books almost by accident. While listed as 'romance' they were a different from the others her friends had introduced her too. They were more comedic for one. They were still highly engaging and she had quickly devoured them. She thought Dee-jay would appreciate the humour as well.

"Certainly a somewhat sharp crisis in your affairs would appear to have been precipitated, sir." he read.

She didn't know how, but he seemed familiar with the story somehow. As if he had heard it before. Certainly he understood the characters and their role in the story. They were very classic archetypes. He shifted and gave her an uneasy, almost worried smile.

What was he worried about? She noticed that the flow of dialogue had stopped.

"You have stopped again." accuses Shayla.

Dee-Jay gave her an almost fearful look. "I am sorry. Aunts in Turkana was it?" he said turning his attention back to characters. He placed his finger at the wrong point. He's nervous. He agreed to take me out but has probably not done that for years and not with someone he wants to get to know for even longer. Unlike the burly heroes he is out of practice. She decided to help.

"Read it with me." she said and guided his hand with hers.

"Odalisques, sir, I understand. Not aunts." they both said as they resumed.

* * *

"Ninety-nine, One hundred. Coming, ready or not." came Dee-Jay's voice over the drifts just beyond the weather shield.

Shayla laughed and ducked so she was out of sight. He had suggested this game as a way of testing if he could sense her. She had agreed, the idea that he could find her just by virtue of being in love with her was very comforting. If I am ever in trouble my Jedi can find me. She stifled a giggle. Up till now it had been her coming to his rescue. Perhaps she should see if he could teach her whatever mystic talent it was. She had also decided to make it difficult. All in white, with a white coat, white leggings with a white scarf and hood. Shayla felt she could vanish into the snow white background.

Just you try and find me neobarb.

A moment later, he came into view. He made a show of looking this way and that. She gathered some of the snow into a ball. Here's a hint she thought as she threw.

Dee-Jay ducked the shot, "I saw that." he said and ran over, reaching down to help her out of the depression. She feigned holding out her arms and yanked once their hands connected pulling him. He fell in and they crashed into the snow.

"You really can see where I am." she said holding him.

"All the time. How does it feel?" he said.

"Safe." So very safe.

* * *

Shayla stood at the centre of a circle as the men skipped spinwards round them. She clapped her hands, laughing. The men turned round skipped driftwards back until they were opposite their -Jay reached out and took her hand. The dance was part of the celebration after the Correlians won the final race. Dee-Jay seemed to know the dances favoured by the Corellians. She was pulled into his arms, they then separated and bowed to each other.

"You really can dance. Do you sing as well?" she asked.

In response he reached out and lifted her up for a kiss, "A little." he said.

The dances continued and then there was singing. Dee-Jay was a liar. He could sing, very well it seemed to her. He sang a song about racers which the Corellians liked. He sang a silly one about how he was a Modern Jedi General, which was odd, the Jedi did not command armies. The last song he sang was about an oaf unable to tell a Princess how he felt. That one, was for her.

Later, as he escorted her back to her hotel she decided to ask him.

"Are you nervous about telling me how you feel?" she asked.

He paused and looked at her. "Yes, Princess. I am."

"Why?" she said.

"Because of the frightful, deadly danger? Because I am too old? Because I, I am afraid." he said.

There is something he won't tell anyone. Something this man, who seemingly fears nothing is deathly afraid of. Well, at least she could put his other worries at ease.

"I am not afraid. I also don't care how old you are. You should also take your own advice. Do not be afraid." she said placing a hand on his chest.

"You do not know what you are saying. When do I say that?"

"With your eyes, every time you look at me. Let me show you." she said leaning up and kissing him. As she looked into his eyes she wished 'Be not afraid'.

"Like that?" he said afterwards.

"Just like that."

"Well, I will think on your advice. Thank you and goodnight Shayla." he said kissing her again.

"Good night." she said and watched him depart, a little unsteadily. Why was that? He had not been drinking like the others. Oh, that was her. Shayla smiled and went inside.

* * *

What was she doing? She had agreed to keep Dee-Jay under observation due to the unusual nature of his experience and so that meant going with him as he supported Hera. Which was why she was now walking with the two Jedi towards the Jedi Temple on Coruscant through chanting crowds. Ahead were the very people that could nip everything in the bud. Everything? She had only kissed him! Should she of insisted on sex then? Dee-Jay was way too cautious. Just rip her clothes off and take her already! She paused. If ordered to stop after, how cruel would that be? While the average romantic couple never had to worry about censure from the Order she suspected the risk was very real.

"Shayla, are you all right?" said Dee-Jay, turning round. Do not be afraid.

"Sorry." she said in reply.

"Don't be. It's the Jedi Temple. An assembly of the most bodacious badasses in the entire Galaxy. We are here to speak to their, my boss."

"But." she began.

Dee-Jay enveloped her in a hug. "I know. They will not approve. They will probably tell me to never see you again. This could be our last moment together."

She looked up at him. "So why do this? Run away, run away with me."

Dee-Jay shook his head. "Do not be afraid. You, you give me strength, my princess."

Shayla smiled. "Okay neobarb. I'll believe."

Dee-Jay's eyes widened."Neobarb?"

Shayla laughed "Yes, you barely cultured barbarian. You are my neobarb."

Continuing hand in hand they approached the Temple and ascended the steps. At the top was a small green being of a species Shayla did not recognise.

"Master Yoda. Allow me to introduce my companions. This is Knight Captain Hera Koll of the Green Jedi. She has business with Master Windu. I am here to support her. This is Shayla from Naboo. She is a friend. Hera, Shayla, this is Grandmaster Yoda, he is counted as among the wisest in the Order." said Dee-jay to this Yoda.

In return Yoda fixed Dee-jay with a stern gaze.

"Friend is it?" says Yoda with a chuckle. "Pray such a friend have I do not, for perish, I would." he added with a wink at her.

Who is this being and what does he know? He isn't immediately censuring them. Maybe Hera's warnings and Dee-Jay's fears were exaggerated.

"Thank you. I think." says Shayla.

"Master Yoda, we have heard of your wisdom on Corellia." said Hera bowing.

"So you should. Now come, come. Grumpy he shall become Master Windu if wait too long he must. Know that I think you do though." says Yoda and then begins waddling down the hall.

Shayla and Dee-Jay began to follow the small alien. Hera, remained where she was.

"I, can't." pleaded Hera.

"You have come all the way here. Just a few more steps." said Dee-Jay.

"No. This was a mistake." said Hera, shaking her head.

Dee-Jay walked back and held out his hand.

"I said I will support you. Take my hand. Remember. I must not fear." he said.

"Listen to Dee-Jay, yes. Litany Against Fear. Recite and find strength you shall." said Yoda turning round.

With that sort of endorsement Hera followed.

* * *

Yoda had led them to a room at the tip of a spire. He had bid only Dee-Jay to enter and speak with the senior Jedi. Shayla waited patiently. There was a sense of peace, serenity to the whole place. After a while Dee-Jay re-emerged.

Hera stood up, "Will they see me now?" she asked.

"Patience. There is one small formality to be dealt with beforehand. I must defeat Master Windu in a duel." Dee-Jay said calmly.

"Oh Coruscant, I used to merely think you mad. Congratulations, you have banished all doubt of that." said Hera.

"Thank you Hera. To have such clarity is a gift. This journey has been worth it." Dee-Jay said before approaching a young Jedi, "Excuse me, can you direct me to the fighting ring." he said.

The Jedi looks a little surprised but bows "Of course, this way master."

* * *

They walked down to an open area of the Temple grounds. All around them Jedi were practicing with laser swords. After speaking with some people Dee-Jay chose a spot under a tree to kneel and wait. Shayla noticed many people arriving. They would walk over to where they were and after looking them over would then find a suitable place to watch the coming duel. Shayla sat besides Dee-Jay wondering what to do. Would any overt display of affection cause further trouble? So she waited.

Hera, however was not so patient. She paced back and forth like a caged predator. "How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Because it is in the hands of the Force." Dee-Jay said.

Before Hera could reply a young Jedi ran up. "Master Dee-Jay?"

"Yes. How can I help you?" said Dee-Jay

The Jedi bowed. "Master Windu says there will be additional conditions. First. When, that is, if you lose you will submit yourself for discipline. Second. When you lose you will also cease any relations with either companion. Third. The blades will be live. Do you accept?"

No. What was happening?

"No! He cannot do this! He cannot, can he?" said Shayla looking between the newcomer and Dee-Jay.

"He can. He's in charge." Dee-Jay said.

Shayla stood up and went over to where Hera was pacing, "Hera please. You cannot let him go through with this." pleaded Shayla.

"I agree. Coruscant, give it up. He can have his pride. I will be, fine." said Hera.

"No..I, I accept. I agree to Master Windu's additional terms." said Dee-Jay.

No! Not like this. Shayla knelt beside Dee-Jay. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" she asked, searching his face for answers.

In response he looked back. Believe. "It is what must be done. Be at peace, Do not worry. Soon it will be done." he said.

"He's going to destroy you! Then I'll never see you again. I don't know what I will do then." Shayla pleaded. No love. Stop recklessly throwing yourself into danger just because someone is in need! Stop it. I love you! Shayla felt he throat dry and gulped as the tears began

Dee-Jay raised a hand to catch a tear. "You will accept what happens as being the Will of the Force. A judgement endorsed by the Universe itself. You will move on and live. If I lose. If I win however, how about dinner at a restaurant I saw as we were coming in. You'll have to pay, because I don't actually have any money myself. Did I mention I'm a pauper?" he said.

Jokes? Now? Humans!

"You're going to win." Shayla breathed, only half believing.

"I will not promise that. I have accepted that I will lose. I do not fear that outcome. That was the purpose of these terms. To create fear. As a Jedi I am sworn to fight such. Shayla, I want you to accept the possibility that I succeed." he said.

Shayla nodded. Was it possible? "I will believe you." she said and hugged him.

"You have a plan? Some sort of trick Coruscant?" said Hera looking down on them.

"No. No plans. No tricks. Just faith." said Dee-Jay.

What do you mean, no plan?

* * *

Now Shayla stood near the edge of the dueling ring. Dee-Jay knelt near the centre. He hadn't even taken his weapon from his belt! Opposite him stood a Human that was large and imposing even by that species standards. Mace Windu. Head of the Jedi Order. Master swordsman. Between them stood a slighter man that Dee-Jay had introduced as Master Cin Drallig. He had done it with a smile as if there was some private joke that only he knew. It had almost put her at ease. Almost.

"Do you understand the terms?" asked Drallig.

Both men nodded.

"Do either of you wish to yield?"

"No." said Mace.

Dee-Jay said nothing, but shook his head.

"Master Windu are you ready?" said Drallig.

"I am." said Mace.

"Master Dee-Jay, are you ready." says Drallig

Say no love. Back out. Hera said she was okay.

"I am." he said.

Drallig leaned over Dee-Jay. "Aren't you going to stand up then?"

"In time. I am ready." Dee-Jay said.

No! You will die! Please love!

Drallig left the circle.

"You may ignite your weapons." Drallig said once at the edge.

There is a flash and a 'foom' noise as Mace activated his lightsabre and adopts a high guard position, blade ready to block or strike as required. The weapon looked fierce and terrifying.

"Master Dee-Jay. Your weapon?" asked Drallig, uncertain.

"I am ready." said Dee-Jay.

What are you doing?

There is a pause. Please Master, this isn't a duel. It's murder. Stop it.

"There is no death, there is the Force." said Dee-Jay.

Drallig gulped. "Begin."

Shayla closed her eyes.

There was only the sound of the Jedi's weapon. No yells, no screams, no sound of a body collapsing to the ground.

"Get up." she heard Mace say.

"No." said Dee-Jay.

"You said this would be resolved by our skill with a lightsabre."

"It is. I am demonstrating mine. Demonstrate yours Master Windu. Strike."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Deadly serious. Strike."

"No. How can you be so calm!"

"I am at peace. I sense that you are not. Strike and remove the source of conflict. Or."

"Or what?"

"Speak to Hera. She's right over there. If that is too much to bear, then strike."

There was an uncomfortably long pause. Then a hiss as a lightsabre is switched off. Shayla heard footsteps within the ring. Then.

"It seems I must speak with you Knight Captain." said Mace.

"Of course Master Windu." said Hera.

A few more footsteps.

"Master Windu has ceded the ring. Master Dee-Jay is the victor." said Drallig.

Pandemonium. Everyone, speaks, shouts, cheers. Shayla opened her eyes. Dee-Jay was standing up. Somehow, miraculously, he was not only alive but had won! She cried out and ran for him. He spun and caught her.

"You're alive. You're alive. You're alive." she exclaimed, punctuating the statements with kisses. She paused and looked at him. "Never, ever do anything like that again. Promise." she said fiercely.

"I will never, ever do anything like that ever again." said Dee-Jay.

Shayla wondered about that. Do I believe him? I know and he knows he will just throw all caution to the wind the next time. Shayla decided she did not care. He was here, he was alive and for now that was enough.

"This is nice, but you're upsetting the stoics." whispered Dee-Jay. "I just have a few things to see to then we can meet at the restaurant."

Shayla paused, "But we haven't decided on which one yet." she pointed out.

Dee-Jay just smiled,. "Then pick one. I will find you. Always." he said.

Shayla unwrapped herself and ran off. She wondered what sort of restaurant she should choose. Oh yes. It was clear. But first, a quick visit to a store was in order.

* * *

Later she sat waiting dressed in a shining yellow dress. It was not long before Dee-Jay arrived. He sat down and the waiter laid out the spoinks. Shayla smiled, "I had to see for myself."

"My student is in so much trouble." said Dee-Jay as he picked up the utensil and stared at it.

Shayla shifted round to be beside him, "Would you like some help?" she said with a smile.

Dee-Jay looked at her dress a little worriedly. "What happens if any of the sauce lands on you? Will your dress short out?" I ask.

"Then you will have to be careful." Shayla said. He could face down weapon masters, but he's worried about this? No. He's worried about me. Not in the abstract, me personally. The thought sent a trill of pleasure down her.

"Okay. Understood. No Pressure." he said.

"None at all." she replied. She toyed with the idea of getting sauce everywhere, them being forced to disrobe, and decided against it. Antagonising the Jedi by being so scandalous seemed ill-advised.

Later, after walking back to the hotel she wrapped herself about him. She kissed him, deeply. "Come inside. Stay with me tonight." she breathed.

Dee-Jay paused, "No. I am sorry. Not tonight." he said.

Not tonight? What was wrong? "I am returning to Naboo in the morning. You are going back to Corellia. I won't see you for almost a year. And I want to make sure you won't even think of looking at another in that time." she said aggressively. Mine!.

"You are very safe of that. Before you ask, the real enemy is here, close. I will not give them any extra reason to target you." he said.

"So I have to wait? I don't like this." said Shayla, scowling.

"Patience love. For just a little while longer." he said.

Shayla stared. Love? It's true! He does love me. "I will hold you to that promise, Till we meet again." she said with a kiss, she then unwrapped herself from him opened the door and went inside.

He loves me!

* * *

As it turned out she did not have to wait out the year. The day after she returned to Naboo there was a knock on her door. Opening it revealed Dee-Jay looking a little jump lagged and worried.

I knew you wouldn't be able to wait. What is it?" Shayla said, her tone changing as she read his expression.

"We need to talk." he said.

Those words were never good. What was wrong? Well, what was worse?. "Oh. Come in then." she said.

Dee-Jay walked in and sat down. Shayla followed and sat opposite him. "They have ordered you to no longer see me." she said voicing her deepest fear.

"No. After you left I received, a message. They threatened to reveal you to my more mortal enemies. Your life is in danger. This is what my being in love with you means. So." he said.

Mortal enemies. Wait, that implied he had immortal enemies. Although at that moment she did not care. I will never be afraid again.

"You're in love with me?" she said, she rose and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Yes, I am. I shouldn't..." he began but Shayla leant over and silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"For all that you are a Jedi you can be very silly sometimes." she said as she moved to sit in his lap,. "I am not afraid. Not of anything. Not with you. Incidentally, you are staying here tonight." she added with a kiss.

There were no protests. Not meaningful ones at least.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shayla!" came Naomi's voice along with a knocking prompting her to wakefulness. She had just been dreaming that Dee-Jay had visited last night. It wasn't fading in the manner of dreams though.

"Shayla! Come out right now before your Jedi destroys the house!" said Naomi insistently.

Shayla's mind tried to assemble details. Her Jedi? Pleasant dream aside, Dee-Jay was either still on Coruscant or travelling to Corellia, not...

"Shayla, he's burning food with a laser sword!" shouted Naomi.

...in her house where he had spent the night with her. She grabbed a dressing gown, half threw it on, opened the door and ran past Naomi to the kitchen. There she found Dee-Jay staring thoughtfully as various pieces of food orbited his laser sword hovering ignited over the cooker.

"Good morning sleepyhead! How do you want your eggs?" he said.

Shayla just stared. Desire warred briefly with sanity before losing. "What are you doing?"

Dee-Jay grinned, "Bacon, toast, eggs, maya, viama I'm guessing you can toast them and caf." he said turning round and producing a steaming cup, "Black, three sugar the way you and the Rebellion like it." he added.

Shayla took the cup and sipped from it. What did he mean, the Rebellion? What Rebellion? Sometimes he made no sense.

"Thank you. No. Why are you making breakfast with that and not the cooker?" she said.

Dee-Jay gave her another grin, "I wanted to surprise you and couldn't work anything out. Where do you keep the plates by the way? I tried asking Naomi..."

"But she was understandably surprised at finding someone cooking food like they were in the wilderness." said Naomi from behind her.

It was too much, Shayla burst out laughing. After a moment she breathed, "Plates are over here." she said moving into the kitchen proper. "Let me get some."

Breakfast, while certainly surprising was also well made. Shayla still decided a brief introduction to modern cooking devices was in order.

"So, I am guessing you two finally talked." said Naomi.

Shayla smiled, "Yes, we did."

Dee-Jay looked at her, "I was foolish and could not see what was in front of me."

"I was not sure what I really wanted." said Shayla.

"Really? You seem quite focused to me." he said.

"Oh, I just needed a push." she said.

The two of them leaned together, their foreheads touching.

"Love you." they both said together while smiling.

"Oh gods, you're going to be one of those couples." said Naomi smiling as she stood up.

Shayla turned to her friend. "Like what?" she asked.

"So, syrupy. People could go into a sugar coma just watching you two." said Naomi.

"I blame the planet. Did you know about this place as a romantic hotspot of the Galaxy?" Dee-Jay asked Shayla.

Shayla laughed, "No, I found out pretty soon though. Every other patient at the medcentre seemed to think that was why I had come here. Which we are going to be late for!" she said as the realisation hit and she leapt up.

"In which case I should say goodbye too. I have to get to Corellia. Before my apprentice builds something." said Dee-Jay.

Shayla stopped. "You're going? But you just got here. No, of course. When will you be back?"

Naomi sniggered "Shaz, didn't you tell me you were unwell and wouldn't be coming in today?" she said.

Dee-Jay nodded "Yes, I remember that distinctly. Not well at all." he said getting up.

Shayla turned. What were the Humans talking about? She felt great. She opened her mouth to protest as they bore down on her. Dee-Jay put a hand on her forehead.

"Temperature?" asked Naomi.

Dee-Jay nodded. "Yep. Nasty one too."

Shayla brushed his hand away. "I do not have a temperature! That's also not a good place to check on my species." she added.

"I recommend the patient be put to bed." said Naomi ignoring her..

"Righto." said Dee-Jay who deftly scooped her up.

"Hey!" she said, struggling briefly in panic. She stopped when his eyes met hers. Oh.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" he said.

"Yes! You are right. I will need looking after." Shayla agreed before being carried back to the bedroom.

Later, they said goodbye at the spaceport. They hugged, both reluctant to let the other go.

"I want you to stay." Shayla said.

"I want to stay. But Anakin needs me too." said Dee-Jay.

Always his apprentice. There was something he was not telling her. Something he was afraid of.

"What is it? What is so important about him?" she asked.

Dee-Jay looked down at her. In his eyes she saw fear, pain, terror. "No. It has to remain a secret. I am sorry. I should not," he began.

"No. This, this is right. Also, we have had this conversation." she said interrupting him.

Dee-Jay nodded. "Very well Princess. We will be back at the end of the year. I will try to visit. Love you."

"Love you too." she replied.

Then the announcer gave the final call for boarding. Reluctantly they separated.

"Goodbye Princess."

"Goodbye Neobarb."

* * *

That night Naomi grilled her over dinner.

"Tell me everything." Naomi began with characteristic Human hypersociality. What did they think was personal? From what her friends here had shared previously, almost nothing.

"He loves me. I love him." said Shayla

"That's not what I meant. Come on. What's he like?" said Naomi.

"Playful. I never would of thought of jumping on a grav bed." said Shayla

"Jumping?" said Naomi incredulously as the image of a stoic mystic acting like a child was unbelievable.

"Yes. It was like he had never seen one before." Shayla smiled at the memory, "It was fun, well, until he fell off."

"Fell off?" said Naomi.

"He managed to catch himself with telekinesis. He then reached out his hand and invited me to come out to him. I did." said Shayla.

"And?"

Shayla's lekku crossed themselves "It's not like a grav field. More like they're holding you. I like being held by him. A lot." she said sighing.

"And this is what you want?" said Naomi.

"What? Of course! Why would you ask that?" said Shayla.

Naomi reached over and touched her hand. "You have built the Jedi up in your mind over the years. He's bound to be less than that." said Naomi.

Shayla looked at her friend. Her mind travelled back to the madness of the last few weeks. He doesn't hold back. He can always find me, He cares, not just about me but everyone. He broke several major rules of his own order just for me. She shook her head. "No, I think he is even more."

* * *

Shayla spent the next while in that happy high new love often brings. They swapped holos often and, while she appreciated the gesture she wondered at the romantic value of a blurry picture of his thumb over the scanner, a detailed image of the wall opposite or, in one alarming instance, of a spinning view from a mountain top before the feed abruptly cut. A follow up holo, one of the rare ones displaying him confirmed that he had only dropped the pad of the mountain. He was impossible sometimes, but still hers. She happily wrapped her lekku each morning in ribbons for the pattern denoting she was in an exclusive relationship. Something she had never really expected. She was in love!

"Excuse me ma'am." came the voice distracting her from the medical digest. Shayla looked up at the young Human male.

"Yes." she said flicking her lekku to display her status. It was practically instinct. Most aliens mistook the warning gesture as cute or inviting.

"Hello, my name is Andrei Timmu, I am with the Anti-Slavery League. I was wondering if you would display some of our holos at the medcentre? To help spread awareness? I went to the Royal, but they said we had to get approval from the local centres." said Andrei.

The Anti-Slavery League had grown from a mostly ignored group to a major political force. Initially supported by the Queen, the movement had attracted supporters across the Galaxy. It was like magic many had commented. Others spoke of how the correct time had come. Shayla knew better. Dee-Jay and that Force that he served were responsible.

'My ally is the Force and a powerful ally it is.' he had said.

Just how powerful had never been truly apparent to her. The common feats associated with the Jedi, telekinesis and telepathy paled in comparison to the sudden change in fortunes for those opposed to slavery across the Galaxy. The mood and sentiment had changed too. Where people had sighed and shook their heads sadly they now demanded action. the ASL itself boasted a small fleet of irregulars that liberated and moved slaves to where they could remain free. People spoke of the 'Cloaked Hyperlane', a massive effort ferrying slaves from Hutt Space to the Republic.

So, while it was the work of a mystic energy field, there were also more, material and tangible explanations. Like the grass roots movements everywhere providing funding and support to the 'front lines'.

Shayla smiled. "I would be glad to help. What sort of holos?"

Now it was Andrei's turn to smile. He activated his pad. "This is our latest one." he said as the holo activated.

Above the holo appeared the image of a young twilek woman, Bound and kneeling, she sported several visible injuries, chaffing and bleeding about the wrist binders, whip welts across her back and bruises.

'Please. Am I not a fellow sophont and sister?' said the image.

Shayla stared in shock. She recognised that voice. The holo was small and blurry but, it couldn't be! She reached over to grab Andrei's arm.

"Where does this come from?" she demanded.

"Um, it's brand new. Preliminary shots we were going to test them in Theed." he replied.

"She's here? Can you take me to her?"

* * *

Andrei led Shayla to the Palace. The building doubled duty as both residence, place of governance as well as boasting a hanger and refinery, product of some earlier monarch's mad attempt at modernisation. Within it's maze like warrens was the holosuite. Entering, Shayla spied the woman in the holo having field cream applied.

"Leanna!" she cried out.

The blue woman turned, disturbing the make up artists attentions. "Shayla?"

"It is you!" said Shayla running and hugging the other woman. "I thought you gone. Enslaved."

"I was. But I was freed. I am now free." said Leanna.

"How?"

"I don't know. I was in this auction hall and then these Jedi appeared. Then the Patrol came and arrested or freed everyone."

"Tell me everything! oh Leanna, I thought..." Shayla began but was interrupted by a polite cough. She turned.

Oh hells, it was the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Shayla had not paid attention to politics. Ryloth, for all its pretence at being democratic, was owned by the Hutts. Reshika was run by several ruling families which could be petitioned by the citizens, but she had never needed to. She had heard Naboo was a constitutional monarchy of sorts, but how the planet ran itself had been a minor consideration as opposed to it being a safe, boring place where slavery was non-existent. She had wanted to live a quiet peaceful life and interacting with the ruling classes or taking up politics had not been her intention. She was aware of the Queen's name, it being part of the citizenship oath. The Queen herself was short, her severe attire only highlighting her alien nature.

"Leanna, who is this person?" said the Queen.

Leanna reacted as if struck. She immediately dropped to her knees, head bowed, "Forgive me. This is Shayla. We knew each other on Ryloth." she said, as she did so she made a few tugging motions on Shayla's uniform.

Before Shayla could react, the Queen knelt down so she was level with Leanna, "Leanna, you are no longer a slave. Please, stand up with me." she said. The Queen then helped Leanna up. "Now, you two know each other?"

"Yes. we grew up together. Our town was raided and, and I thought I would never see you again." said Shayla.

The Queen made a gesture summoning another young woman in similar but less ostentatious clothing, "Have tea prepared in the Union Solar. Take these women to the dress archive and see that they are properly attired."

The woman gave a small bow, "Yes ma'am." She then turned to the two women, "This way please?"

Shayla and Leanna let themselves be led to another part of the Palace. It was a huge wardrobe, filled with ornate, elaborate costumes. Now somewhat used to adjusting human clothing to suit her, Shayla led Leanna through several selections.

"You said you were rescued by Jedi." resumed Shayla.

Leanna nodded, "Yes, I was in an auction cell on display when suddenly everyone was running and shouting and there were these laser swords in the hands of Jedi. I thought I was imagining things, that I had been drugged."

Because no one cares about slaves, not on a scale to make any difference. That was reality. However, it was a reality that was changing.

"But then they were moving past me. It was like something out of a story. The Jedi were rescuing us!"

"When did this happen?" asked Shayla as she handed her friend a scarf to try.

"Oh, some months ago, but enough about me. When, did this happen?" asked Leanna indicating the wraps about Shayla's lekku.

"Anywhere between four weeks to four years," said Shayla. At her friend's confused look she continued, "I met them four years ago and I, well, it took some time."

"Who are they? What are they like?" said Leanna excitedly.

"He's kind and when I look into his eyes I believe he really can change everything," said Shayla.

"Change, everything?" asked Leanna.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He has an ally. A very powerful ally indeed."

* * *

After several indications from the attendants that they needed to hurry the women dressed in matching kirtles and were led to another room. Inside the Queen was seated. She waved at a couple of chairs.

"Please, be seated," she said. Once they were settled she resumed, "Now, this is a happy coincidence. A recently freed slave reunited with her childhood friend."

"Yes, it's wonderful. I never expected to be free ever again. To find Shayla again is beyond belief." said Leanna.

"I never thought I would see her again. Thank you, Your Majesty," said Shayla.

"Please, call me Padme. In fact, I feel it is I who should be thanking you. After all, the promise was made to you, personally." said Padme.

An icy chill settled over Shayla, "You know," she said.

"Yes. Don't worry. It's a secret known only to myself and my top analyst. To the rest of the Galaxy, there is now only a minor security glitch at a Medcenter. A few days of footage is gone. Now, impassioned pleas and heartfelt promises are probably more common than not. What doesn't happen is the entire Galaxy changing as a result." said Padme.

"It is just another miracle," said Shayla. Had she said that? Was this what life would be like from now. Is this how her Neobarb thought all the time?

"Just. Another. Miracle." said Padme, trying out each word as if unsure they really belonged together in a sentence, "Care to explain that?"

"Yes. If someone had asked, say, six years ago if a Galaxy wide emancipation movement was possible, what would the reply be?" said Shayla.

The Queen paused, in a distinctive pose that indicated the Human was thinking. Eventually, she spoke, "They would have said it was impossible, that slavery was a terrible, but unchangeable part of Galactic culture. That it would be political suicide to do anything more."

"And now?" said Shayla.

"Now? I am counted amongst the most influential beings in the Galaxy. Everything just happened. Seems this was on many minds across the Galaxy. Someone had to be brave enough to say so." said Padme.

"That person was you. I cannot thank you enough," said Leanna.

"And it is a miracle. It does not matter that we can trace all the causes, which I am sure will be an interesting task for future historians. What matters is that it is happening." said Shayla.

"So, are these my actions?" said Padme slowly.

"Depends really. Where do you stand on Free Will?" said Shayla.

"What sort of question is that?" said Padme.

"The obvious one? Now me, a few years ago I would have said, of course, I freely choose my actions, allowing for cultural and societal pressures of course," said Shayla

"Of course."

"But then you have the Jedi and others who can view the future. Some would say such prescience pretty much rules out Free Will because from a certain point of view it has already happened," said Shayla.

"So are you saying you don't believe in Free Will?" said Padme.

"Not at all. Our choices matter still, our decisions matter," said Shayla.

"How is that possible? If the future is set?" said Padme.

"I don't think it is. The future and the way everyone says things are can be fought, resisted and changed," said Shayla.

"Yes." Padme nodded. "I agree with that. So, what should we do next?" said Padme.

The Queen had spoken with them of some of her various plans, but Shayla was not really listening. Her Jedi was actively trying to change a terrible future. 'Everything I do is to prevent that vision' he had said to her once. Did that mean all this was not real? Just a tactic in whatever cosmic conflict he was involved in? Did he really love her? Was any of it real?

"Are you okay?" came Padme's voice piercing through the funk.

Shayla shook her head. "I am sorry. Just silly memories. I, I should be going." said Shayla, standing up.

"Well, this has been most illuminating. We should speak later as well," said Padme.

Shayla then beat a hasty retreat with Leanna trailing her.

* * *

"Are you okay, you went all quiet there," said Leanne.

"I'm fine. Really," said Shayla.

"No, you're not. I know you too well. What is wrong?" said Leanna.

Shayla looked at her childhood friend. "Just a bad thought, doubts, everyone gets them."

Leanna's lekku touched hers. "So, about this. Who are they? Do you have a holo?" asked Leanna.

Shayla retrieved her pad and displayed a holo. The image showed DeeJay in the Jedi robes, arms folded and smiling. Always that smile. Trust me. Believe in me. I have a plan. Was she being crazy? Was she?

"Him!" said Leanna, staring at the holo.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You know him? How?"

"He, he rescued me," said Leanna.

"He did? What happened? How hurt was he?" said Shayla. Typical of the man. He had rescued her dearest childhood friend and just failed to mention it!

"I had been sold, again. My latest owner had sold me back to a trader, I think his wife had found out. He had said he loved me too. You learn to ignore that. No matter what they say, you are still property. Like a speeder or a piece of art. They might appreciate you but you are as easily traded away." began Leanna.

"That's horrible," said Shayla trying to imagine the terrors her friend had endured.

"It was. Eventually, you become numb. Because what else is there? Sometimes I found myself believing them when they said 'I love you'. Why not just pretend? I found the being sold again was the worst. Standing there, on display, there was no way to ignore the reality of what I was."

Shayla hugged and held on to her friend, "But you were not sold again."

Leanna nodded, "I was on a display pedestal, like the others while all about us the prospective buyers shuffled, looking at us. You start trying to imagine what they're like. Hoping they will not be too cruel or abusive. You pick out those you think will be bearable. Then there was a disturbance, people were shouting. It turned to alarm, then fear. The fear turned to panic, it was them feeling the lash for once."

She paused for a second as if revisiting the memory, "Then I saw them. Two Jedi, Humans, one male and one female with laser swords. They moved through the throng as if they had stepped out of some legend. I saw them for only a moment and then they were gone, but I will remember them forever. The man, he is the same man in your holo."Shayla wondered what he would say about that. He hadn't mentioned it. Then again, why? While momentous to her and Leanna, busting a slaver ring was probably all in a day's work for a Jedi.

"Is that so? I'll definitely ask him in my next holo," said Shayla.

* * *

"That's wonderful news, Princess. I could say that freeing slaves in general and Leanna, in particular, was my intention, but that would be a lie. I am but a humble instrument of the Force." the holo of Dee-Jay said. He then appeared to look sideways before returning his attention to the scanner. "As are we all. I suppose it can sound scary and impersonal, but then you focus on the little details, like your friend, and you see the good in it all." His image smiled. "Um, you seemed worried about something in your last message. Is it how you fit into all this alongside fate, destiny and an all-powerful Force guiding everything to an end I am not entirely sure of?

Of course, it was. He was attempting to prevent a nightmare future.

'This most likely ends with us all dead or enslaved to evil'

What it was, he would not say, but when he spoke of it he was deadly serious. And afraid. The Force he served granted him incredible powers and they were not enough. The normal response was to run. Flee and hide until it passed. To confront terror head-on was madness!

The holo image looked away briefly before turning back to the scanner. "There is no simple answer. Free will exists though. Our choices matter, your choices matter Shayla, and maybe, just maybe we win."

Just maybe?

"I do know this. We are not a mistake. When we first met I knew we were connected somehow. To my shame I ignored it, mistakenly thinking that by doing so I could protect you from all this. My foolishness also denied us much happiness, and that is a very rare, precious thing in any Galaxy. We are together now though and I feel, I know that makes the darkness tremble even if I cannot say why. So take heart, Princess. You are so very important, both to the Galaxy, and me."

The holo ended. She looked into the eyes trying to discern some secret message or insight. There. Oh yes.

Be not afraid.


End file.
